Silent Tears
by babylove969
Summary: Sasuke is 13 in this story and it is after the exams. Danzou has been tormenting Sasuke for as long as he can remember. Danzou just has one very important rule no one can know what is going on.
1. Chapter 1

Silent Tears

_**AN**__: Ok so I've had this idea stuck in my head forever and I've finally decided to write it. So Sasuke is 13 in this story and it takes place after the Chunnin exams. It's a more in depth look into Sasuke's life. Basically Danzou is tormenting Sasuke through different ways and Sasuke hasn't told anyone. However, with Kakashi getting closer to him especially after the exams he starts to see things on Sasuke that he never noticed before. So review and enjoy. _

_As well I would like to clear something up I updated that I would like to do a co-write with another author NOT for one of my current stories. I would like to start a brand new story with the pairing of Kiba/Sasuke. If interested send me a message and we can see if we mesh. _

Chapter 1

Three weeks… three weeks of being trapped in the house he grew up in. Three weeks of stuck locked away in the room where his parents were killed in. Three weeks of no food, no water, no sleep, and no hope of someone finding him. Worst of all three weeks of sitting in the corner of the room with his knees to his chest and hands chained to the wall shaking from having to watch as his parents were killed over and over and over again. Three weeks of endless emotional and mental torture with no end in sight.

He kept hoping that someone anyone would come looking for him. The only way he could tell if it was day or night was by the light that shone underneath the locked door. Three weeks twenty –one days of this and not one sense of a person around. Even if Konoha was looking for him they would never think about finding him here. If anything they all probably thought he took Orochimaru up on his offer. After all he was just Itachi's little brother they all would expect him to turn out just like him only weaker.

Once again he heard his mother's screams as his father had his throat slashed. He could see the blood pouring out of his throat and pooling into a puddle of blood around his body. He could smell the metallic smell of the blood. His mother's pleads and begs that escape her mouth is forever burned into his mind. His body was still in unbearable pain from the beating he got before he was thrown in here. That first day he thought he was going to go into a coma or die now looking back the later wouldn't have been so horrible.

His head was pounding more and more each day he thought it would go way like it always does but this time was different. Danzou only would use that technique for a few hours this time he had used it on him all day long before he got locked away in his hell and he continued to use it everyday since. He kept hoping that Kakashi would find him since the exams they had been getting closer and it was nice but at the same time it terrified him. Sasuke was so terrified that what would happen if Kakashi had found out what was going on. He wanted it to stop it had been going on since he could always remember but he knew if Kakashi had found out it would just get worse and he couldn't handle that.

His body was exhausted it had been months since he slept his body was in too much pain to let him sleep. All he could do was think and watch the scene that played in front of him endlessly. Every once and a while through out the day Danzou and his men of ANBU would appear to torture him more; it was the same every time they would beat him, then use that Jutsu on him then it was followed by more beatings and him having to give the seven ANBU head.

After Danzou used that Jutsu his head always felt like it was going to explode and noise and light always made it worse. It was a headache but worse Sasuke didn't know what that would make it all he knew was it hurt. Danzou usually had his "meeting" with Sasuke at night after a mission or training but something changed in the last five months what changed Sasuke had no idea. Perhaps it was because of the Chunnin exams and Orochimaru appearing that made Danzou worse.

Five months of this almost none stop torture, he would wake up and meet with his team then go home and Danzou and his merry men would be there. They would never leave until his men were satisfied; however, the last five months they never left until Sasuke had to go meet up with his team. There were even times when Sasuke was so late that he got there after Kakashi. It wasn't his fault they refused to let him go until they all cam again followed by a beating. So Sasuke had to take a shower and fix himself up then make his way out.

The sound of footsteps took Sasuke out of thought. He sat there he had his hands tied and chained to the wall he couldn't even defend himself against them. At one point every time he heard someone coming he would get his hopes up that it was someone anyone there to save him. Every time he was always disappointed and heart broken when Danzou and his men came in. Sasuke heard the footsteps getting closer and when the shadow of feet walked up to the door Sasuke held him breath. All he could do now was try and bear it they always made it worse when he showed pain. The door knob began to turn and the light slowly made its way into the dark cold room. Sasuke closed his eyes he knew what was about to come and he couldn't handle it again. He could tell by the shadow that came over his eyes that the person was right in front of him, he was in for a world of pain.

**Five Months Earlier…**

Sasuke just said goodbye to his team they had gone on a mission that was suppose to be just a simple C rank mission. Only it turned out that the client lied surprise surprise and it was actually an A rank mission. Sasuke was worried that Kakashi may have noticed his new set of bruises on his upper arms. He wasn't allowed to tell anyone or let anyone find out or suspect anything. Sasuke knew that would bring a whole new level of pain he was hoping that Kakashi didn't see anything. He wasn't going to take the risk though he would think of something to tell Kakashi if he is ever asked.

Sasuke didn't go home right away he didn't feel like being inside on this beautiful day. It wasn't until night fall that Sasuke finally walked back into his house. To his surprise Danzou and his men were there waiting for him.

"You're late Sasuke."

"Danzou what are you doing here?"

"Why I am here for a meeting with you Sasuke. You are spending a lot of time with Kakashi these past few months I need to make sure you keep your mouth shut."

"But I haven't said anything and he doesn't suspect anything please Danzou."

There was only one person in the world that could make Sasuke beg and that person was Danzou. Sasuke knew though no matter how hard or how much he begged Danzou always showed no mercy. This time would be no exception.

"Beg all you want Sasuke but tonight won't end until the sun comes up. Just in time for you to go and meet your team for training."

Sasuke tried to brace himself for what was about to happen but he knew he couldn't. He was stuck in this house with Danzou and seven ANBU members till 6am for twelve hours. Sasuke was brought out of his thought by a serge of pain filling his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He was late he hated being late. He was suppose to meet up with his team at 6am it was now well past 9am before he could even start getting ready. Danzou had said they would be gone by 6 even if it wasn't till 6 before they left, Sasuke could find an excuse as to why he wasn't there first like always. Sasuke slowly made his way into the bathroom he looked into the mirror he looked like shit.

He had a bloody nose, a slit lip, a black eye, he was covered in bruises and cuts, his wrist looked broken and he could barely move it without excruciating pain. Panic began to fill Sasuke when he realized that he couldn't hide the injuries this time. Danzou and his men had gone too far he couldn't cover the bruises up like always. On top of all that he had a splitting headache from the technique and he was so very late.

That's when Sasuke saw it the bruise on his neck of a hand when one of the ANBU had chocked him while he was forced to give him head. Which he was reminded of by the burning in his throat. Sasuke went and put on a long sleeved turtle neck trying to hide as much bruises as possible. He then made his way to the training grounds where he was suppose to meet his team.

It was almost ten in the morning and Kakashi was getting worried. Sasuke was always the first one there in the mornings always he was never late even when he had the flu. Kakashi remembered having to almost drag Sasuke back to his place and tie him down to the bed so he wouldn't get up and train. Being late was never something Sasuke ever did.

Trying to calm down he looked over to Sakura and Naruto sparring with each other. He had told them not to worry that Sasuke must have had a late night and just slept in after all Sasuke was 13 and even he couldn't escape the teenage years. It was completely normal for Sasuke to have a change in character and attitude so it was very possible that Sasuke just over slept. He could have forgotten to set his alarm or not heard it after all, he was worried for nothing.

Kakashi turned his attention behind him when he felt the presence of someone. He turned around to see Sasuke making his way to them Kakashi felt like he could breathe again. Although why he felt his chest tight without Sasuke there he didn't know and choose to ignore it. However, he couldn't ignore how horrible Sasuke looked when he came close enough. Sasuke stood right in front of Kakashi he couldn't believe how horrible he looked. Immediately Kakashi brought his hands to Sasuke's face and started to look him over he was about to ask what happened when Sasuke spoke first.

"I'm fine Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi noticed the sound of Sasuke's voice it was rough. Not rough like when someone has their throat dry or from lack of sleep even. No this was a pain rough sound like something happened to his throat and he's not talking about a cold. Although Sasuke did sound like he hadn't slept that night you could see it on his face as well. Kakashi had gotten very good at being able to read Sasuke he knew when he didn't sleep and when he did. He also knew or so he thought that when Sasuke didn't get sleep that night it was from a nightmare.

Kakashi looked down and saw that Sasuke's wrist was in bad shape as well. Kakashi remembered that yesterday he noticed a set of bruises along Sasuke's upper arms. They almost looked like hands from when someone grabs and holds on to you too tight. However, Kakashi didn't say anything about them he just let it go thinking that Sasuke would come to him if he was in trouble or danger. Now seeing Sasuke like this he wasn't so sure of that anymore.

"What happened Sasuke? And I want the truth not some cover up story Sasuke."

"Look I'm fine I just got jumped last night by some Ninjas. I already told Danzou about it I saw him on my way down here. I'm fine really it's not the first time it's just never been that bad for you to notice sensei."

"Who were they?"

"I didn't recognize them but I gave a description to Danzou he said he would take care of it. I don't normally say anything but this time around was more intense as you can see sensei."

"Has anyone looked at you yet?"

Sasuke just shook his head. He knew he should have said yes but he needed some medical help. He was hoping it wouldn't involve a hospital. Kakashi told Naruto and Sakura to keep sparring that he and Sasuke would be back. Sasuke was thankful that nether of them looked over at him they were too busy in their battle. Kakashi put a hand around Sasuke's shoulders and lead him through the streets.

Sasuke was relieved to see that they were on the path back to Kakashi's and not the hospital. He knew that he could keep up the lie with Kakashi but the more people that knew about it the harder it is to keep track of what to tell people. Not one word was spoken the whole trip there Sasuke was having a hard time trying to walk straight he was so dizzy and his head was worse now that he was outside with the sunlight and noise.

Finally they were at Kakashi's home and inside where it was still bright but at least it was quiet. Kakashi led him into the bathroom and Sasuke sat down at the side of the tub. They had yet spoken to each other, Kakashi didn't know if he believed Sasuke's story or not, sure it was convincing and possible. However, Sasuke was a genius so if he was trying to hide the truth he would be good at doing so. Kakashi decided to wait until he saw the true extent of the damage done before he made his decision.

"Take your shirt off Sasuke."

Sasuke looked Kakashi in the eyes panic filled Sasuke's eye no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He was sure that Kakashi saw it to but he couldn't help it. If he took his shirt off then Kakashi would know he lied.

"Why do I need to take my shirt off?"

"So I can see how bad your injuries are. So please take it off."

"I'm fine really I don't need any medical attention really Kakashi-sensei I'm fine."

"Take your shirt off yourself or I will Sasuke your choice,"

Kakashi couldn't and wouldn't let this go there should be no reason why Sasuke wouldn't be ok with removing his shirt. The only reason he wouldn't would be if there was something to hide and Kakashi had had enough of him hiding things from him. Slowly Sasuke removed his shirt to reveal the true extent of the damage done last night. Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing Sasuke was covered in bruises and dry blood. He had bite marks on him and a bruise of a hand around his neck. Sasuke knew he needed to come up with a lie and fast.

"I want the truth and I want it now Sasuke. If you were in a fight then how did you get those?"

Kakashi asked pointing to the bite marks and bruise around his neck.

"I told you I got jumped Kakashi-sensei."

"So you were outside?"

"No they were there at my house when I came back last night."

"So they jumped you at your house. Then what?"

"They attacked me and I fought. Once they were satisfied they left. Like I said it's not the first time sensei."

"Define satisfied Sasuke."

"They thought they kicked my ass enough."

"How many were there?"

"Eight"

"What did they look like?"

"It was dark when I got home I couldn't see very well. All I know is that they had on Konoha forehead protectors and Jounin uniforms. Some had long dark hair some had short. I never got a good enough look at their faces."

"You really expect me to believe that someone as observant and intelligent as yourself can't give some description of their facial characteristics Sasuke."

"Like I said it was dark and I was too busy trying not to die to remember what they looked like."

"Getting jumped explains the bruises. It doesn't explain the hand mark on your neck or the bite marks. So try again Sasuke."

"I'm fine just drop it sensei."

"I can't do that Sasuke."

Kakashi took a deep breath in. He was angry and it was very clear to Sasuke. He had to control his temper it would only make Sasuke shut down. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was filled with panic and fear. It appeared though that he was more afraid of Kakashi finding out. This confused Kakashi he didn't fear the people that did this but him finding out the truth.

"Sasuke I'm not mad at you. I will admit that I'm frustrated with you though. After everything we have been through I thought you would come to me when you're in trouble. Sasuke tell me what happened."

"Look they just got too… physical its nothing really I'm fine."

"Sasuke did they… rape you?"

"No it didn't go anywhere really nothing happened."

"Sasuke they choked you, and you have bite marks not to mention all the other injuries. Sasuke that is far from nothing."

"Nothing sexual happened."

Kakashi couldn't accept that answer. He had to know details about last night he needed to know what state Sasuke was in.

"Were they clothed?"

"Excuse me?"

"The men did they have clothing on."

"Yes."

"You're lying."

"What no I'm not."

"Yes you are when you lie to me you can't look me in the eye."

"You weren't there so you don't know what the truth is."

"I know when you're lying to me Sasuke."

"So they weren't dressed so what nothing happened it's no big deal so stop making it one."

"Did they make you do something?"

"No like I said nothing happened."

"So they choked you, bit you, took their clothes off then just up and left."

"They had to leave for a meeting or a mission I don't know. I was able to fight them off long enough."

"How long were they there for?"

"I don't know a few hours maybe."

"You fought eight Jounin off for hours?"

"Ya well I don't know how well I fought. I don't even think any of my hits even landed. But by the time they got me on the bed they only had a few minutes before they had to go."

"When did they leave?"

"I don't know sometime last night. I was in pain I fell asleep and woke up late. Look nothing is broken so can I go now I'm really tired."

"I'm going to find out who those ninjas were Sasuke. Their not going to get away with this."

"Really its fine and I told Danzou really its fine sensei."

"I don't believe that you don't know who those men were Sasuke. I know you're hiding something I really wish you would tell me."

"I already told you what happened sensei."

"I'm watching you Sasuke. I really hope you'll come to me if you're in trouble. Go home and sleep you need it."

"Thank you sensei."

Sasuke got up and Kakashi walked him to the door. Being alone with Kakashi was dangerous it was too tempting to tell Kakashi everything. Kakashi opened the door and Sasuke walked out. He stood there for a moment he wanted to tell Kakashi he needed to tell him.

"Kakashi I um…"

"Sasuke you can tell me anything."

He couldn't no matter how much he wanted to. The torture that Danzou would put him through would be unbearable.

"I'm not in any trouble really I'm fine sensei. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You're not fine Sasuke… I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Sasuke walked off to his place to sleep. That was the start of a new hell for Sasuke. He never did get to sleep that day or any other day after that. Danzou and his men made sure of that. Sasuke made sure to hide all of the bruises from that day on and Danzou made sure his face didn't get hit.

Danzou had told Sasuke about how Kakashi had talked to him about finding the men that hurt him. Danzou had lied and said he caught them. Whether Kakashi believed Danzou Sasuke didn't know. He did know that he has paid a large price for it.

Kakashi had stood true to his word. He was constantly watching and following Sasuke trying to catch something he could use to confront Sasuke with. Sasuke found himself avoiding Kakashi he only saw him when he had to and only answered the questions he had to. Kakashi continued to question Sasuke about what was going on. Every time he would reply that he got jumped.

At one point Sasuke had told Kakashi that it always happened before. That it was getting worse probably because of everything going on with Orochimaru. Sasuke always felt like Kakashi could see right through him. Kakashi was the first person since Itachi that actually paid attention to him, which made Sasuke feel worse about lying to him.

Sasuke just couldn't risk it no matter how badly and desperately he wanted to breakdown in Kakashi's safe and warm arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Kakashi's POV**

Over the course of the last five months roughly I have watched Sasuke very closely. I usually don't, I've seen him defend himself against a wide variety of strong opponents, so I don't usually worry about him. Especially after his fight with Orochimaru and Gaara in the exams he handled himself very well and I couldn't help but feel proud. Although these last five months I wish I could say the same.

I noticed once on a mission that Sasuke had these bruises on his arms. To me they looked like hand markings that someone would get when they were grabbed to hard. What I should have done was follow him home and speak to him about it instead I let it go. Believing that he would tell me if something was wrong with him.

We had gotten close from the exams and my training him. That month we spent together I saw Sasuke differently after that. He was completely different when he was just one on one. In a group he is quiet and shy almost; however, when it was just him and I he talked and I even saw a small smile. Which for Sasuke is huge. I thought he trusted me to be able to talk to me about anything, but that day he was late I realized that I was wrong.

Sasuke was late very considering he was always the first one on the team to show up. So by the time ten o'clock rolled around I was extremely worried and my worry all too soon became a reality when I saw him. He looked horrible so horrible that I took him back to my place to look at him. I had tried to get the story out of him but he kept saying he was fine and that he got jumped. It wasn't until he wouldn't take off his shirt that I knew something was really wrong here.

I couldn't believe my eye when I saw the extent of this "jumping" as he called it. I knew there was something more a lot more to the story then he was leading on. The hand bruise around his neck was dark meaning he was choked not only hard but for a long period of time. He was covered in bite marks and they were all different sizes so it was done by different people.

I kept pressing my questions and finally he told me that the eight ninjas just got a little physical. Not only that he admitted that they weren't wearing clothing either what he didn't know was that he let it slip that they had got him on his bed. I didn't press him any further on that sentence although I couldn't help but think that maybe they had touched him more then he was leading on. He denied that they made him do something but Kakashi couldn't get the feeling out of his chest that he was laying.

I tried to get through to him I thought that maybe I did just before Sasuke left. I could tell that he so desperately wanted to confess to breakdown and tell me the whole story. He didn't though he just said he was fine once again and again I told him he wasn't. I kept a close eye on him after that we had gotten so close after the exams I really thought I had gotten him to open up to me. Everyday that went by I would ask him if he would tell me and every time I got the same answer over and over again. I don't know what is going on with him all I do know is that he was in trouble and he needed help.

That was almost five months ago though and I have yet to still make any progress with him confessing. Now here I am wondering the streets of Konoha rattling my brain trying to figure out where he was. Three weeks ago he was reported missing no one has heard or seen from him since. He wasn't placed as a missing-nin and for that I was thankful for. I have always been worried that people would place him in the same box as Itachi.

So many people and ninjas still do it though. I've heard what they say about him behind his back. Heard them talking about how he should have died with his family that he will never be strong like Itachi. It was always Itachi this and Itachi that some wouldn't even bother calling him Sasuke it was always Itachi's weak little brother. It pissed me off greatly to think that people thought Sasuke would never be good enough. They always had him on such high expectations just to watch him fail and never live up to them.

I haven't slept at all in the last three weeks I needed to find him I knew he would be relying on me. At first I thought that maybe Orochimaru had taken him only to find out that he hasn't left the Sound. I knew that his disappearance was a kidnapping, and I knew it was connected to what had been happening in the last five months. I'm frustrated at him if he had only told me what was going on I could have stopped it. At the same time I understand why he didn't or rather why he couldn't he was afraid. I remember the fear in his eyes that day when I had him in my bathroom. He wanted to tell me but whoever or whom that was doing this to him had him terrified to speak.

That's why I can't hold any of this against him after all he is only thirteen. There have been many different occasions when I have forgotten his age, he has always been mature and could take care of himself. So more times then not I would have my focus on Naruto and Sakura to make sure they were safe and protected. As a result Sasuke slipped past my radar and now he's in grave danger.

I'm not sure when it happened perhaps when I was training him for that month alone. Perhaps it was when he put himself and risked his life to save Naruto's life or perhaps it was somewhere in between. Somewhere along the line he had snuck right past my guards and made his way deep into my heart. I love Sasuke like if he was my very own son and for someone with my history to be able to say that makes Sasuke one hell of a kid.

Three long weeks of not knowing where he was or if he was alive even. Three weeks which meant he would be dehydrated and malnourished. Which would make him delirious, dizzy and confused. Not only that it would make him weak and an enemy loves his victims weak. Three weeks of not hearing or finding any clue as to where Sasuke might be. I found myself walking past the Uchiha Compound it was always a creepy place after the massacre especially at night.

Curiosity got the best of me though as I found myself walking through it. I wasn't expecting to find anything just wanted to see what it would have been like for Sasuke. The walls of the buildings have blood spatter on them with broken Uchiha crests from the fight. Making my way through the dark compound, now here I stand in front of the Uchiha manor Sasuke's home growing up.

I go up to the door and was surprised when it opened although there wouldn't be much of a point in having it locked I suppose. The second I entered the house something didn't feel right. The feel or fear and hurt filled the air not only that but the smell of blood caught my attention. It wasn't old dry blood either it was fresh too fresh. I began to walk around opening doors just to poke my head in. I found myself searching for the fresh blood getting my foolish hopes up that I would find Sasuke. After all no one checked the compound and why would they Sasuke never goes here no one does and for that reason it would be perfect place to hide someone.

I came up to a door the smell of blood was thick I knew that whatever lay behind this door was the source of the blood. I took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. I began to walk in I was looking straight ahead of me when I saw Sasuke's parents being killed. I knew it had to be some kind of a Jutsu for I knew they were already dead. I could hear Sasuke's mother's screams and her begging filled my ears. I saw Sasuke's father laying there in a pool of his own blood then everything went silent and I knew they were both dead.

Only in this silence did I hear the shaking of chains. I turned my head and my heart broke in thousands of little pieces. There sitting on the ground with his hands bound and chained to the wall. He was in the corner trembling so horribly that it made the chains rattle. He was covered in blood and bruises his eyes were screwed shut he didn't feel my presence he thought I was his tormentor.

Three long weeks of endless searching and right there in front of me trembling in fear. Sitting curled up in the corner of the same room where his parents were being killed in front of him which I can only assume has been non stop was my missing son.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Normal POV**

Kakashi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sasuke looked horrible far worse then he did that day in his bathroom. Kakashi bent down Sasuke had yet to open his eyes his was shaking uncontrollably. _'What have they done to you?'_ Kakashi thought. Slowly Kakashi moved his hand to push some of Sasuke's hair behind his ear and out of his eyes. Sasuke made a whimpering sound the second Kakashi's hand touched his face. Kakashi still didn't say anything he was in too much shock at how bad he was.

Once the hair was moved Kakashi could see the bruising that ran along his jaw. His blood boiled Kakashi knew that there was only one way to get bruising like that and it was from having your mouth open for too long. Whoever it was that was doing this had been forcing Sasuke to perform oral sex. That's when Kakashi smelt the smell in the room and it was from sex. Sasuke smelt like sex which for Kakashi would normally be a turn on but not when it was a thirteen year old boy.

The silence and waiting was only making Sasuke worse by the minute.

"Sasuke it's me open your eyes."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing he thought he heard Kakashi's voice but that's impossible. Slowly he opened his eyes to see Kakashi bent down in front of him. Sasuke went to speak it was hard for him his throat was so raw from being choked, from no water and from too rough oral sex.

"Your… not…here I'm *cough, cough, cough* just hallu…hallucinating *cough, cough* from *cough* no water… and *cough* no sleep."

Sasuke went into a coughing fit after that his throat hurt so bad to even speak it was like knives going up and down his throat. Kakashi couldn't believe how hard it was just for Sasuke to speak there was so much pain in his eyes Kakashi didn't think he could handle this. Sasuke didn't even think what he was seeing was real he couldn't feel Kakashi's chakra at all he was so weak. Instead of arguing with Sasuke Kakashi decided to show him he turned his attention to the chains.

Sasuke watched as Kakashi turned his attention to the chains that bound him to this room of hell. He watched as Kakashi picked the lock and with that his hands were free. Sasuke looked Kakashi in the eye, slowly Sasuke moved his left hand the hand that wasn't broken. He slowly placed it against Kakashi's chest expecting it to go right through. Kakashi didn't speak he didn't move he just allowed Sasuke to prove to himself that he was in fact very real. Sasuke's hand made it to Kakashi's chest and it didn't go through, a tear rolled down Sasuke's cheek with the realization that Kakashi was in fact real. The sound of his mother's pleads filled the room again Sasuke closed his eyes he couldn't hear it or see it anymore it was too much all of it. Sasuke couldn't help it he found himself placing his head against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke being careful not to hurt him anymore then he already was.

"Please *cough, cough* make… it *cough* stop *cough*"

"I got a better idea lets get you out of here and away from all of this."

Sasuke gave a nod. Kakashi gently picked Sasuke up bridal style he let out a scream, well as much of a scream as he could with his throats current condition. Everything hurt to unbearable levels he just wanted to sleep and to be warm. The room was so cold his lips held a hint of blue in them. Sasuke found himself trying to get closer to Kakashi's chest he was so warm and Sasuke needed to smell something other then blood and sex.

Kakashi understood what Sasuke was trying to do and he held him closer.

"It's going to be ok I'm taking you to a hospital hang on Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't want to go to the hospital he knew that Danzou would find out and that terrified him. He was in too much pain though to argue so he tried to focus on thinking of an excuse. They would never suspect Danzou to be the kidnapper as long as they didn't find any DNA he should be able to lie. Kakashi looked down and could see Sasuke blacking in and out he was in too much pain he couldn't handle it.

"Sasuke I need you to stay with me here. Come on look at me Sasuke I don't need you to talk because I know it hurts. I do need you to keep your eyes open and look at me so I know your still with me. Were almost there just hang on ok once we get there Tsunade can heal you and take that pain away."

"The light *cough* hurts my… head *cough, cough, cough*"

"Why does your head hurt Sasuke?"

Kakashi knew he shouldn't be taking advantage of Sasuke's current state. However he was delirious which meant he would tell the truth it may be the only chance Kakashi got.

"Really bad… headache."

"From what?"

"That Jutsu *cough* he always… *cough, cough, cough, cough* uses on… me"

"You mean that Jutsu?"

"No… the one he *cough* always uses *cough, cough, cough* since the…exams"

"Who's he?"

"I… I can't… tell you *cough*"

"Yes you can Sasuke you can tell me."

"He'll already *cough* hurt…me for this… *cough, cough, cough* I…can't"

"Sasuke listen to me I am going to protect you. There isn't going to be anymore pain he won't hurt you. Please Sasuke just give me a name and it'll stop."

"Dan *cough* Dan *cough, cough, cough* Dan…"

"Danzou what are you doing here?"

Sasuke's heart sank he was so close to telling Kakashi that it was Danzou. If Danzou was there then that meant he was coming to torment Sasuke even more. Kakashi was annoyed Sasuke was just about to get the name out and yet here he was looking at Danzou of all people.

"I decided to go out for a walk. What's going on?"

"I found Sasuke locked in the Uchiha manor. Whoever kidnapped him had left him there I'm on my way to the hospital now. So if you would excuse me."

"I'll come with you I would like to know who is responsible so we can take action."

Kakashi nodded it wasn't like he had much of a choice. Frustration filled Kakashi he knew now with Danzou here that Sasuke was done talking. All he could do now was hope that he would be able to get Sasuke to talk later when they were alone. Kakashi did know one thing that was for certain Sasuke would be staying with him until this was dealt with and it was safe for Sasuke once again.

They arrived at the hospital a few minutes later. Sasuke was still awake despite the screams from his body to give in. Kakashi looked around the main area of the hospital. He needed to find Tsunade so she could heal Sasuke; not only that Tsunade was probably the only one scary enough to keep Danzou away. Kakashi needed to get the name out of Sasuke and fast.

Kakashi found Tsunade talking with what would appear to be a group of interns. The one girl that was looking in their direction; Kakashi could see it on her face that she was ether going to scream and freak out or she was going to stand there shocked like an idiot. Ether way she needed to reconsider her career choice.

The small long blonde hair girl chose the first option. Causing Tsunade to turn around and face them; it also caused another one of the interns slapping the girl across the face to get her to calm down. Tsunade couldn't hide the surprise that carried across her aged face. She didn't say a word probably to shocked to form a sentence; she just pushed Kakashi into the closest room. Although she must have been getting over her state of shock, because she didn't fail to notice Danzou with them. Nor did she fail to close the room door in his face. Tsunade couldn't stand the man or his ethics she had no use for him. She had been waiting for him to make a mistake so she could take him out. One mistake that's all it would take just one and she could give him what he deserves.

Kakashi placed Sasuke down on the bed. Tsunade came over to him and was just about to heal Sasuke when Kakashi grabbed her wrists. Tsunade looked up at Kakashi expecting an explanation.

"Wait just wait one minute before you heal him."

"He needs to be healed Kakashi now let go."

"He was just about to tell me who did this just before Danzou showed up. I'll explain later I promise, but when he's like this he talks. This may be our only chance to find out who did this."

"You have one minute and I mean just one minute Kakashi."

Kakashi let go of Tsunade's wrists and turned his attention to Sasuke. He was lying on the bed still shaking from fear, pain and the cold Kakashi figured. He was curled up on his side with his hands on his head. Kakashi remembered Sasuke saying that some kind of Jutsu that was used made his head hurt. He was so beat up; blood was already on the sheets from his shirt. His right wrist looked shattered, the bruises that covered his body was unbelievable. Kakashi spoke softly and quietly he didn't want to make the boy's headache worse.

"Sasuke I need that name."

"*cough* I… can't *cough, cough*"

"Yes you can it's just the three of us in the room. I promise you that I will protect you."

"No… *cough* he'll *cough, cough, cough * hear…me"

Kakashi and Tsunade both looked at each other. Both of their faces asking the same question if they had just heard him correctly. Before ether of them could ask Sasuke started to faint. Kakashi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke talk to me. Come on Sasuke stay with us."

It was too late Sasuke had already blacked out. Tsunade rolled Sasuke over she checked his pulse it was weak. That's when she noticed he wasn't breathing.

"He's not breathing Kakashi start chest compressions."

Tsunade tipped Sasuke's head back a bit so she could do the breathing. Kakashi placed his hands on Sasuke's chest and began.

"One, two, three, four, five, breathe."

Tsunade pinched Sasuke's nose closed and started to breathe into his mouth. Kakashi watched after five he started again.

"One, two, three, four, five, breathe."

Again Kakashi watched Tsunade breathe there was still no response. Panic filled Kakashi's entire being Sasuke can't die this couldn't be happening.

"One, two, three, four, five, breathe."

Tsunade placed her mouth against Sasuke's once again. Kakashi was just about to start again when Sasuke started to cough. To Kakashi's horror he was coughing up blood and very quickly choking on it. They rolled him over on his side and Kakashi patted his back to help get the blood up.

"He's bleeding internally I have to be quick."

Tsunade went to work healing Sasuke. He was bleeding internally and if she wasn't fast enough he would soon bleed to death. Kakashi stood there holding Sasuke's hand that wasn't broken. It was all he could do for him right now.

It felt like hours before Tsunade looked up at him. Sasuke was still awake despite his body's cries for sleep. Sasuke couldn't though he knew better then to sleep when Danzou hadn't said he could. Danzou had made rules for Sasuke to follow long ago. Danzou always told him when he was allowed to sleep.

Over the years Sasuke would take the risk and sleep on the nights when he wasn't told. After what happened in the last five months more specifically the last three weeks, Sasuke wasn't going to do anything he wasn't allowed to. No matter how desperately he wanted to sleep.

"Kakashi I need to speak to you. Sasuke you need to get some sleep. I'm going to hook this IV up it will put nutrience and fluids back into you. The best thing for you is to sleep."

Once the IV was in Sasuke's arm Tsunade dragged Kakashi out of the room and closed the door behind them. She brought Kakashi into an empty waiting room and closed the door so they could have privacy. All of which didn't go unnoticed by Danzou. He wanted to go into speak with Sasuke but he couldn't do anything with all of these people around. So he chose to wait till Sasuke was realized to speak with him.

Danzou turned his attention to the room that held Tsunade and Kakashi. He decided to go over and step in to see what story Sasuke gave. Danzou walked into the room Tsunade and Kakashi both looked at him. Danzou decided to speak first.

"So what's going on here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Danzou what are you doing here?"

"Now Tsunade you know better then to talk to me like that. Now go ahead Kakashi tell us how you found Sasuke."

Kakashi didn't trust Danzou not one bit. He knew he would have to leave out a lot of detail then later tell Tsunade when they were alone. Releasing a sigh that Kakashi didn't know he was holding he began to explain what happened. He kept his eye on Tsunade ignoring Danzou completely.

"I was walking around trying to figure out where to look. We didn't even have a single clue or a hint as to where Sasuke would be. Anyways I noticed I was by the Uchiha compound I decided to walk through. I haven't gone through it since before the massacre I guess curiosity got the better of me this time. I wanted to know what Sasuke saw, I walked around and ended up in front of the Uchiha manor so I went in. The second I walked in I smelt blood but fresh blood. After looking all over I finally found him."

"And where exactly was he?" Tsunade asked.

"That's the disturbing part he was in the room where his parents were killed. Not only that there was some Jutsu that had their murder playing in an endless loop."

"Where was Sasuke in the room?"

"He was in the corner right by the door. He had his hands bound and chained to the wall."

"What happened next?"

"Once he realized that I was in fact real I removed the chains and brought him here."

"Did he speak at all?" Danzou asked.

"No not one word he's too dehydrated and weak to speak. He has yet to say anything even when Tsunade was healing him he didn't say a word."

Tsunade of course knew that was a lie; however, she would wait to call Kakashi on it once Danzou was gone. She knew that Kakashi didn't trust Danzou anymore then she did.

"Well then I will have an investigation ordered."

With that Danzou left the room. He wasn't fully convinced that Sasuke didn't say a word. He knew that neither Kakashi nor Tsunade trusted him so he would wait and confront Sasuke about it all later. Once Danzou was far enough that he wouldn't be able to hear anything Tsunade turned her attention back to Kakashi.

"What did Sasuke tell you?"

"Something doesn't add up. He told me that his head hurt that he had a headache from 'that Jutsu'"

"What is 'that Jutsu'?"

"I asked him if it was the one that he just went through and he said no. That it always hurts after 'that Jutsu' since the exams."

"So you're thinking Orochimaru did this?"

"No it's someone in Konoha."

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Five months ago Sasuke was four hours late for training. When he did show up he was beat up badly. Now he claimed that he was jumped that it has always happened just not as bad. Saying that it was because of the whole Orochimaru experience it had gotten worse."

"Well that is very possible."

"That's what I thought until I brought him home to check him out. Once I was finally able to get him to take his shirt off I knew otherwise. He had bite marks all over his torso and a hand bruise around his neck."

"What the hell?"

"After pressing him he told me that there were eight Jounin ninjas. That he came home at night and they were already at his place waiting for him. Now after more pressing he admitted that the fight turned physical that they weren't wearing any clothing. He also let slip without realizing it, he said that by the time they were able to get him on his bed they had to leave for something. Now he said that it was hours that they fought and nothing sexual happened he was able to fight them off long enough."

"You don't believe him?"

"I believe that whoever they were that did that five months ago are responsible for this. That room reeked of blood but I could still smell the scent of sex on Sasuke. I saw the bruising that ran along his jaw line. So I find it hard to believe that nothing sexual happened five months ago."

"He was raped, brutally for that matter that's what caused the internal bleeding. His body is in a great deal of pain and trauma. He hasn't slept in five months judging by the insomnia. He can leave in a couple of days; however, I can't let him leave knowing he is going to be alone and open for another attack."

"I was already planning to have him live with me. Last week I took some of his clothes and put them away in my guest bedroom."

Kakashi knew how dangerous that was especially if Sasuke didn't come back alive. He was just setting himself up for pain, but he wanted Sasuke to feel at home when he was found. Kakashi knew that he wouldn't be leaving Sasuke's side once he was found.

"Alright well that settles it then. I'll let you get back to Sasuke then Kakashi."

"There is one more thing Tsunade."

"What is it Kakashi?"

Kakashi took a deep breath he knew this part wasn't going to be easy. After all, all he had was a feeling he didn't have any hard evidence he knew he needed to have. He would tell Tsunade regardless just so she would know where he stood.

"I think Danzou is behind all of this."

Tsunade had to admit she didn't see that sentence coming. It was bold and a dangerous accusation to make.

"Evidence?"

"Remember how I told you Sasuke was just about to tell me who did this?"

"Yes"

"He started to say a name but all he could get out was Dan. Then Danzou just happened to walk up to the Uchiha compound the one place he never goes to. Then in the hospital Sasuke wouldn't say who it was because he would hear it."

"Now Kakashi I agree with you especially now knowing that part about Sasuke only getting the word Dan out. Personally I would consider him a prime suspect. You know that in order to do something against Danzou I need unmistakable hard evidence regardless of how I feel."

"I know I just wanted you to know."

"You have Sasuke in your care now so use it try and get it out of him Kakashi."

"I'll get it out of him his walls are breaking down, he can't last much longer. With Sasuke living with me at least he'll be safe. Not even Danzou is stupid enough to try anything at my place."

"I just hope for Sasuke's sake all of this is over. Even if it's empty hope. Go be with Sasuke get that boy to sleep he needs it."

Kakashi nodded and they headed out of the waiting room together, Tsunade went to work on other patients. Kakashi found himself standing right in front of Sasuke's hospital room door. He was trying to mentally and emotionally prepare himself for what was to come.

He knew it would take a lot of coasting to get the name out of Sasuke. He had been beaten and raped for the last three weeks straight. Kakashi knew Sasuke was going to break down it was only a matter of time. Taking a few deep breaths Kakashi opened the door and walked into face the battle ahead of him.

**A Few Days Later…**

Kakashi's POV

It has been three days since Sasuke has returned. Today I can finally take Sasuke home with me. I've been by his side ever since my conversation with Tsunade. An ANBU came in yesterday with a message from Danzou; apparently Sasuke's kidnapper was found and killed on sight.

I didn't believe that one bit. I knew Danzou had something if not everything to do with what was happening. I have yet to get Sasuke to say anything about what happened. When he does talk he asks about what Naruto and Sakura are up to. Tsunade had informed them that Sasuke was found but no one was allowed to see him while he was in the hospital. Naruto and Sakura made sure they informed the rest of their comrades of Sasuke's return.

Yesterday Naruto and Sakura had asked Tsunade when Sasuke would be leaving the hospital. She had informed them that he would be leaving today, that he would be living with me for a little while. I knew what they were planning; they wanted to have a little welcome back party for Sasuke. I'm not sure how well that will go over. Sasuke's not really a people person and I have yet been able to get him to sleep. I'm hoping with him being out of the hospital that will help him get to sleep; though I can't help this feeling that he won't sleep out of fear. Whoever is behind all of this has Sasuke terrified to do anything wrong.

Which means if Danzou was in fact innocent through all of this then Sasuke would have slept. Which just proves that Sasuke's kidnapper has not been found; I just need to find something that I can use against Danzou. I won't let him hurt Sasuke any more then he already has.

I left Sasuke to get dressed Tsunade had brought him some clothes to change into from my place. I left to go and sign Sasuke's discharge papers giving him some privacy. I was surprised when he didn't put up a fight about having to live with me, Sasuke never wanted to live with someone. After the Clan's death he just wanted to be left alone. Sasuke must still feel in danger and in order for him to be living with me he would have to be petrified.

I knew Danzou played a huge roll in this I just have to figure out some proof of that. I was worried about how Sasuke would react when I brought him home. I knew all of the Genin teams would be there waiting for us. Sasuke was exhausted and in pain I'm not sure how much he would appreciate it. Not only that he won't be able to handle all of the questions mainly coming from Naruto's mouth.

We have talked about how he was feeling physically and random everyday things to past the time. We haven't discussed what happened to him at all. His voice was still raw and rough from the choking and molestation he could hardly talk. Rape God I can't believe this had been going on and I didn't notice it before that day five months ago.

After everything that Sasuke has been through he didn't need this. My heart broke when I saw him in that room just a few nights ago. The mental trauma all of this has caused. I don't even know the extent of it all. After letting out a sigh I made my way back to Sasuke knowing he would be dressed by now.

I walked in and there was Sasuke sitting on the bed. I could tell he was deep in thought which I knew would be a dangerous thing. He was wearing black pants; I was hoping that Tsunade would fine a turtle neck with long sleeves for a shirt and not a t-shirt. You could see the bruises all over his arms and that dam hand bruise around his neck. All I can really do now is hope the others don't ask what happened.

"You ready to go home Sasuke?"

He just gives me a nod and stands up. He has a bit of a limp right now he took a knife to his thigh. Tsunade said it would be perfectly fine in a week or two it just needed sometime to heal. Together we walked out of the hospital and headed home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_AN: Ok so here is my new chapter and I'm surprised myself I wasn't planning on it going this way. To be honest this chapter gave me a lot of trouble I knew where I wanted the story to go just didn't know it would go this way. I actually had this chapter written out and then I changed a lot of it once it was typed out. It just didn't seem to fit right with my story and Sasuke's character in it. The next few chapters are already written out just needs to be typed. So let me know what you think of this chapter_

Sasuke couldn't wait to be at Kakashi's. He hated groups of people it was always uncomfortable for him. He just wanted to take a shower and lay down. His head was still hurting so the sunlight hurt even more. Besides his head Sasuke had four broken ribs, a broken wrist with a brace on his right wrist, he was limping from the stitches after the stab wound in his right leg, had multiple cuts and bruises and to top it all off his throat still was in unbearable pain.

Finally they reached Kakashi's door, Sasuke was relieved he could now rest. Kakashi opened the door and they walked into…

"Surprise!"

Sasuke couldn't believe it they were all there, even Iruka was there. He just wanted to hide, Naruto started to come up to him his arms out for a hug.

"Welcome home!"

Sasuke couldn't help it he hid partly behind Kakashi. He was so exhausted and in so much pain, the very last thing he wanted was a hug. Naruto stopped when he saw Sasuke move, that's when everyone in the room really took a look at Sasuke.

All of the injuries that covered his body, the deep dark circles under his eyes. Shikamaru was the one to break the silence; he looked over to the other sensei's and knew they didn't know what to say.

"Sasuke come sit you really shouldn't be standing around."

"Why don't we all sit down, the pizzas should be here soon." Iruka said

Kakashi helped Sasuke walk over to a chair. He placed him there, because around him were Kiba and Shino and on ether side of him were Shikamaru and Neji. Kakashi knew that they wouldn't be loud or pester him with questions.

Sasuke knew why Kakashi put him there and for that he was thankful for. Once everyone was seated that's when Naruto started.

"So what happened? How many were there? I mean if you look this bad there had to be a few guys right? Where did they take you? Did you kick there ass!?"

Sasuke was already getting overwhelmed. Naruto's voice was so loud it was making the pounding worse not to mention all of the lights. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was having a hard time, but before he could say anything Kiba jumped in distracting Naruto.

"You know Naruto we never did get to do that rematch."

Kiba looked over at Sasuke; Naruto was going off on a rant about how he would beat Kiba anywhere anytime. Kiba gave Sasuke a wink, Sasuke mouthed out the words thank you just small enough that only Kiba saw. Sakura then started to argue with Naruto about how beating up friends is wrong; which triggered Naruto to realize that Sasuke didn't answer him.

"Hey teme so what happened?"

Sakura smacked Naruto upside the head.

"You don't just ask people that Naruto."

"Why not we need to know who to beat up for this."

The argument got louder and louder. Sasuke couldn't help it anymore he placed his palm against his forehead with his elbow on the arm of the chair. The pain in his head was blinding he couldn't take much more. Everyone was busy arguing about what to say and what not to say. Shino, Kiba, Neji, and Shikamaru were the only ones that saw that something was wrong.

Sasuke was starting to shake, everyone but those four were in a circle yelling at each other. Kakashi included, except he was lecturing Naruto about inappropriate questions. Shikamaru decided to ask what was going on with Sasuke.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"*Cough* head…*cough, cough* headache *cough*"

The four of them couldn't believe how bad Sasuke's voice was. Neji understood what it was like to have a terrible headache. He always got one after his uncle used the seal on his forehead.

"I got an idea why don't we go into your bedroom. It'll be a lot quieter and we can turn the lights off and close the curtains. I know when I get headaches loud noises and lights always make it worse." Neji said.

Sasuke gave a nod he was just relieved to be leaving all the noise and lights. Shikamaru helped him up and they headed into his new room. Shino went off into the kitchen to make some tea. Shikamaru helped Sasuke get on the bed he knew Sasuke was in a great deal of pain he could barely move. Shino came in a few moments later with a tea cup in hand. He closed the door blocking out the argument still going on in the living room, which Neji had turned off the lights and closed the curtains blocking out all of the sunlight Shino over to the bed where Sasuke was sitting on and handed him the tea. Sasuke took the cup, but Shino could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't sure. So Shino decided to explain before Sasuke asked.

"It's hot lemon tea with honey Sasuke. It'll do wonders for your throat in a short amount of time."

Sasuke tried to thank Shino but he couldn't stop coughing long enough to get the words out. Shino knew what Sasuke was trying to say.

"Your welcome"

Sasuke began to drink the tea. The others sat on the bed facing Sasuke; Kiba was on his left, Shikamaru was on his right and Neji and Shino were at the foot of the bed. Sasuke just sat there listening to the others conversation which they made sure their voices were soft.

Sasuke always felt comfortable around Shino, Neji, and Shikamaru. They always seemed to get him more then the others. They were the only ones that never treated him differently after the Clan's death. Kiba though, Sasuke always thought he was like Naruto only he didn't smell like old ramen. He actually smelt rather nice _'Where did that come from?'_ Sasuke thought.

He never knew that Kiba could have a soft side to him. Sasuke felt oddly comfortable around him and for Sasuke that was rare. Shikamaru speaking brought Sasuke out of thought.

"You okay Sasuke?"

"Ya I'm fine. Hey I can talk."

Sasuke throat had gotten a little bit better from the tea. He didn't cough through his sentences though his voice was still raw and quiet plus it took a little bit longer to get the sentence out.

"Your throat still sounds pretty painful though." Kiba said

"Still hurts but not as bad as it did."

"So Shino's magical tea worked." Neji said

"Drink it twice a day for a week and your throat and voice will be back to normal."

"Thanks Shino."

"You're not fine ether I know you better then that." Shikamaru said

"Hn… Kakashi keeps asking me what happened."

"You haven't told him." Shikamaru said.

"I don't know what to tell him. I shouldn't even be talking about it with you; you've gone all Chunnin on us Shika."

"So you do know who took you. You know just because I am a Chunnin now doesn't mean I can't be a friend I don't have to report everything Sasuke so talk."

"Do you not want to tell Kakashi?" Neji asked

Sasuke looked down he wanted to tell them he needed to tell someone he couldn't take all the weight anymore. How could he tell them though there would be no telling what Danzou would do to him to them even.

"Sasuke nothing bad will happen you need to tell someone." Neji said

"I know I need to it's just…"

"Your afraid." Shino finished Sasuke's sentence for him.

"I have an idea why don't we skip the who part and just talk about where you were." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke figured seeing how Kakashi already knew where he was and what had happened then it really wouldn't matter if they knew as well. He was hoping that it would take some of that weight off of his shoulders.

"I was in the Compound."

"What!"

The four of them yelled all at the same time causing Sasuke to groan from the pain it caused.

"Sorry Sasuke. What do you mean you've been at the Compound? You've been there the whole time?" Kiba asked

"For three weeks."

"There's something else though I can see the pain in your eyes." Neji said

"I um… I was um… I was locked away in the room where my parents were killed in. They had me chained to the wall and used some kind of Jutsu."

"What was the Jutsu?" Shino asked

"It um… it had their… deaths playing over and over again."

"So you've been watching them die for three weeks." Kiba said

Sasuke just gave a small nod. They couldn't believe it; it wasn't bad enough that they beat him they had to do that. Knowing that made them understand why Sasuke was this way.

"Sasuke I'm sorry it didn't even cross our mind to look there." Shikamaru said

"It's ok I didn't even expect that people would be looking for me so."

"Sasuke of course we were looking for you. We were when we found out that you had been found and brought to the hospital. Why wouldn't you think we would be looking for you?" Shikamaru asked

"I guess I just figured everyone would think that I went to Orochimaru. People talk about it enough."

"We are your friends Sasuke we weren't going to stop looking for you until we found you. As for Orochimaru we all know you wouldn't do that regardless of what people are saying right now."

"Now Shika you did leave out one important factor. There would be no living with all of those crazy Sasuke fan girls if he wasn't found." Kiba said

Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile show. He regretted it though the second the pain hit his face from all of the bruising.

"Is it bad?" Neji asked

"What?"

"The pain is it bad."

"Not as bad as it was three days ago at least."

"What's wrong with your leg I saw you limping?" Neji asked

"I took twenty-eight stitches… I got stabbed in my thigh. I also have four broken ribs and a broken wrist. This isn't as bad; before I had all my ribs broken, my wrist was shattered and I had six broken fingers. Tsunade was able to heal me quite a bit, but she couldn't get rid of the headache or make my throat any better."

"Not to mention all of the bruises and cuts. Can you tell us how many there were?" Shikamaru said

"What makes you think there's more then one?"

"Beside from the fact that one individual wouldn't be able to take you; you said they earlier." Shikamaru said

"I really should have found dumb friends."

"Shoulda, coulda, woulda you still didn't so stop avoiding the question." Kiba said

"There were eight."

"Did you notice what village they were from? We all know in order to take you anywhere they would have to be ninjas at a high ranking." Shino said.

Sasuke let out a sigh he was talking too much, but he just couldn't help it he wanted help he needed someone to know. If he talked though there would be no telling what Danzou would do to him next. He hated to admit it but he was terrified of Danzou he couldn't help it. Before Sasuke could come up with an answer Neji spoke.

"Their from Konoha that's why your afraid to say anything."

That's when they heard the door close; they all turned around and saw Kakashi standing there with a pizza in his hand.

"The pizza's here I thought I would bring one in for you guys. I was going to leave you alone and go back out there but now I am intrigued to staying."

Kakashi placed the pizza in the middle of the bed. Everyone grabbed a slice expect for Sasuke he was in too much pain to eat and he knew how much the tea hurt to swallow little lone food.

"Sasuke you need to eat something. You've barely eaten in the last three days and I know you weren't feed the last three weeks." Kakashi said

"I know it's just my throat hurts too much right now."

"Alright but later you need to eat something. I won't be picky about what you eat I don't care if you just eat ice cream or soup you just need something in your stomach. Now why is it that you will talk with them but you won't talk to me Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't know what to say to that thankfully Shikamaru did.

"It's because you're a Jounin, you have to report everything. Now I'm a Chunnin but I get to choose what I report and what I don't."

"Is that true Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

Sasuke didn't say anything he just looked down at his hands. He couldn't talk anymore it was too dangerous they couldn't find out. Kakashi took Sasuke's silence as a yes.

"Sasuke when it comes to you, Naruto and Sakura I'm a sensei first and a Jounin second. I need to know the truth so I can help you. If need be then I'll figure out how to do so without reporting it. I know Danzou had something to do with this, and I'm willing to bet my life that those eight men that jumped you five months ago were ANBU. Just like I know those same ANBU took you this…"

"Hold up you got jumped five months ago?" Kiba asked

"I came home and they were there."

"I'm right though they were ANBU just like this time isn't that right Sasuke."

"I can't"

"Yes you can you need to Sasuke I cant make this stop if you don't tell me."

"He'll know I can't I'm sorry I can't tell you."

The others couldn't believe how terrified Sasuke was. They have never even seen him scared little lone terrified of someone. Shikamaru decided to try and get something out of Sasuke.

"Sasuke I know you're scared and from what I've heard I don't blame you, but in reality what else could this person or people do. After everything you have been through in reality what else could they really do that already hasn't been done?"

Sasuke took a deep breath Shikamaru was right they couldn't do anything that they already haven't done. Expect kill him but they won't not that Sasuke wouldn't mind if they did at least it all would be over.

"They were ANBU you figured that out, because I couldn't give you a description right?"

Kakashi let out a sigh it wasn't much but it was some progress at least with Sasuke so he would take it.

"I had a feeling that there was more to it. You've always been observant you would have been able to give some kind of description. What were their masks?"

"Um one was an um… an eagle or hawk maybe, the second was a fish it looked like. The third was some kind of lizard or snake some kind if reptile; the fourth was a cat maybe. That's all I remember by the time I saw the other four I couldn't see straight everything got blurred together I'm sorry."

"That's good Sasuke chance are they all hang around together right sensei." Neji said

"Most do with their squad; each squad has seven which has me believing that number eight isn't ANBU. So let me guess number eight is the leader."

"I don't know."

"Maybe you four should go back in the living room."

"Why so we don't know. No offense Kakashi- sensei but we're already this deep it's too late for the option of going back into the living room." Kiba said

Kakashi let out a sigh Kiba was right they were already too deep.

"Who is the leader Sasuke?"

"I don't know I couldn't see the mask he was always at the end. I think he was a higher ranking ANBU."

"Makes sense the higher up you are the closer to Danzou you how Danzou is in charge of the ANBU he also has access to a large number of forbidden techniques. So this leader would be able to have access to it all." Shino said

"Danzou was also in charge of the search for you. So the leader could have easily made Danzou believe that you weren't in the Compound and that there was no need to look considering no one would go in the Compound." Neji said

Sasuke knew that he should have told them who it really was but he couldn't he just couldn't get the words out. If they had found out it was Danzou then there would have been pain not only brought towards him but to them as well.

"Speaking of Jutsu's how's your head?" Kakashi asked

"Still hurts."

"Wait what's the connection here?" Kiba asked

"That's a question only Sasuke has the answer to." Kakashi said

"That's a really long story."

"Wait a minute what happened to your throat?" Kakashi asked

"I gave him some hot lemon tea with honey. It's a trick my Clan uses; if he takes it twice a day once in the morning and once at night in a week it'll be fully healed."

"Thank you Shino." Kakashi said

"Now let's be realistic here. It's not like we have somewhere else to be. So you might as well tell us the story, because I don't know about them but I'm not leaving till I hear it." Kiba said

Sasuke looked around the room. He could see the determination in everyone's eyes. Taking a deep breath Sasuke decided to tell the story he would just leave out some important names. In the end if he was killed for it then at least they knew the truth and maybe just maybe a little more weight was taken off his shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"It started when I was three. I don't know why it started, but I'm sure there's some sick reason behind it. I was three Itachi was eight but he hadn't gotten his Sharingan yet. It was sometime around two in the afternoon when the eight of them showed up. I remember that the seven ANBU were no older then eighteen.

They came to the house with all of the Uchiha kids that were sixteen and younger. Including us there was only sixteen of us that were that young I was the youngest and my cousin was the oldest at fourteen. Itachi and I were curious so we hid at the top of the stairs listening in on the conversation.

My father was angry at the leader. He didn't even say anything; father just opened the door and told him he couldn't have Itachi, that he could only have me. The leader wouldn't hear of it though he must have threatened my father with something. The next thing I know me and Itachi were walking with the rest of them.

I remember no one said a single word the whole way. Itachi was holding my hand he was just as scared as I was, only he knew better then to show it. We stopped in front of this old abandoned house in the back of the compound. All of the adults use to tell us how it was haunted so we wouldn't go in it.

They told us to sit down in a straight line against the wall in the living room. The leader told Itachi and I to sit in the middle; once we were all sitting the men blindfolded us. The house smelt old the floor boards creaked every time they moved. It seemed like they were walking up and down the line on purpose.

Then it all went quiet and that's when we found out what was going on. The leader said he wanted to play a game. That he had this pail with sixteen rocks and eight of those rocks were colored. He told us that one at a time we would reach in and pick a rock out. Once everyone had a rock we could take the blind folds off; and those that didn't have a colored rock could leave while those that picked a colored rock had to stay and play the game.

One by one we each picked a rock then we took the blind folds off. Itachi got a normal rock but I got a colored one. They made him leave he told me that he'll be home waiting for me. The leader then told us the real game. Those that got a colored rock the seven ANBU got to pick one expect me anyone else they could pick. Who ever they picked was who they got to rape as the rest of us watched.

When everyone but me had gone the others got to leave. The leader said I needed to be taught a bigger lesson, because I was the future of the clan. They had all just finished they all got to rape me and I couldn't leave until all of them were satisfied.

That first night I didn't get to leave till way past two in the morning over twelve hours with them. They beat me so bad every move I made was excruciating. I had to almost drag myself home. I was afraid to go home I didn't know what would happen, or who would be waiting up for me.

I wanted Itachi though it was always like that; I didn't want comfort from them I only needed Itachi. I knew he would be mad but I didn't care he was never mad around me he didn't want to scare me. It took me over an hour to get home; I saw that Itachi was upstairs his room faced the front of the house. He was looking through the window waiting for me. Once he saw me he ran down the stairs and opened the door. He picked me up and brought me to his room.

He took a look at me but it was just a lot of bruises and broken ribs; there wasn't anything he could do for me. He held me and I knew what was coming, he asked me what happened.

I told him everything I don't know how he understood anything I said. I couldn't stop crying it was like a really painful nightmare I just wanted to wake up. I remember feeling something weird in the air so I turned around to look at him. He was so pissed off that he got his Sharingan.

I fell asleep in his arms only to be woken up not even three hours later. They were back; father saw me he didn't even fight for me he just let them take us again. Itachi had to hold me up I couldn't even walk hardly.

The leader explained to us that the game would be played once a week and on someone's birthday. This meant that that second day was one of their birthdays. So they blindfolded us and made us pick. They didn't know that Itachi had just gotten his Sharingan though. So he sat in front of me and once the blind fold was on he activated his Sharingan so he could see.

He picked a normal rock and I had picked a colored one. He waited till they weren't looking and switched his with mine. He did that every time until they found out about a month later that he had it. Then they started using a special blindfold that blocked his chakra.

Every other week I got a colored rock and Itachi got it on the weeks that I didn't. What Itachi never knew was that first night that he switched the rocks, that when I got home father beat me. He did it every time that I came back and Itachi didn't. He blamed me for his son having to go through it.

The leader wanted to put fear into us and it worked for me. Itachi though he grew more and more angry everyday. The leader had wanted to get Itachi for a long time now, so when the clan was destroyed that night he brought me into interrogation.

He believed that I knew more then what I was letting on. He used some kind of Jutsu that they use on S-Class criminals when they interrogate them. I don't really know what he is looking for; he talks about Itachi and some Madara guy I don't know.

Afterwards my head really hurts and I'm exhausted. I normally can go home and sleep it off, but the last five months have been different. They use the Jutsu longer making my head hurt worse and longer. He hasn't allowed me to sleep at all.

Every night is the same they are there when I get home. They beat me, use the Jutsu, beat me more then they rape me. He keeps saying how if I wasn't an Uchiha he would have had to stop I don't know why though. But that is it, it's been ten years now and it's never going to stop."

They couldn't believe it; it was all just so horrible to hear that's what Sasuke went through still going through. It all made sense though why he was the way that he was. All of that pain that he's going through everyday. No wonder he cant move on from his past he's still living it everyday of his life. No matter how hard he tries there's no escaping from his past.

Everyone in the room was silent. Sasuke was fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Kakashi was the one to break the silence.

"We're going to figure out how to stop this. Sasuke you're here with me so they wouldn't be stupid enough to try something like that while you're here. We will figure out how to stop this forever."

Sasuke knew once everyone was gone that he would breakdown. There was just too much pain to handle anymore. Regardless of what will happen he felt like a weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"It's going to be okay Sasuke we're all here for you." Shikamaru said

Sasuke still had his eyes on the ground. He didn't look at anyone when he was telling them what happened. He couldn't help but feel dirty and worthless right now.

"You don't… you don't hate me?"

"Sasuke what happened isn't your fault. We could never hate you don't even think that ever." Kiba said

"What does the leader mean when he said if you weren't an Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't know"

"Kakashi- Sensei who's Uchiha Madara?" Neji asked

"Uchiha Madara was one of the clan's leaders. He fought the fourth Hokage and killed him. It's believed that he's dead; they fought in the Valley of the End. So it was assumed that he drowned; though no body was ever found there was no reason to believe that he was alive. There has never been a sighting of him, no chakra signature not even a paper trail."

"So the leader believes he is alive then?" Shino asked

"Well he might if he has an interest in chasing myths and legends I suppose. It's certainly possible but why he would seek information from you Sasuke I'm not sure. You were far too young to have heard anything about him."

"No but I think I know where to find some."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked

"Well in the clan there's a secret place that no one knows about. Only a few chosen Elite Uchiha's know that it exists."

"What is it?" Kiba asked

"It's a hidden Temple now the only reason I know about it is, because Itachi and father were members of the circle. I know where it is but in order to get in you need to use a special key. Each member had one so there are two at the house some where."

"In the house you were just trapped in for twenty- one days." Kiba said

"I was actually thinking I would wait outside and tell you where the keys are."

"Do you know where?" Kakashi asked

"I don't know where father kept his key, but Itachi kept his key in the book titled The Journey of Music to your Soul. That book is hidden on the third row behind Introduction to International Languages. Now before you ask the music book is mine I wasn't allowed to read so Itachi hid it for me."

"Ok side question here, but why weren't you allowed to read?" Kiba asked

"My father always said that I wasn't strong enough. That I had to work on my skills and he knew that if I could I would read all day. So Itachi as a way to make up for not being able to stop what was happening and leaving, me with him while he went on a mission. He would always bring me back two books; one was a novel the other was a language book from the village he went to. If I already had it he brought me a music book back. He always wanted me to embrace my intelligence and he did everything he could to help me embrace it. Even if it was behind father's back."

"You two were really close eh." Shikamaru said

"We had to be mother and father never protected us from what was happening. Father turned abusive towards me and mother kept popping pills like candy. All we had was each other. Everyday we got up at four in the morning he made breakfast I would grab a book and we would go train. I would read while he was training and later on he would teach me things. He taught me how to meditate, how to throw perfectly every time. Then we would go home he would cook dinner then we would hide in his room then do it all over again. He snapped and I don't blame him for it."

Everyone knew what Sasuke was referring to in that last sentence. It was obvious in that moment that Sasuke loves and misses his big brother, despite what people believe. Itachi was just an easy target to direct all of his pain. It was easy to turn that pain into anger towards him especially, because he wasn't here.

"If you want you could go in and get the key. I can show you the temple and we can get the files. It's all in the Uchiha language though so I'll have to translate them."

"You have your own language?" Shino asked

"Ya before I could enter the academy I had to learn English. That's why I didn't talk a whole lot I didn't fully understood what people were saying."

"Alright so when are we doing this? I'm assuming in the dark right?" Kiba asked

"I still don't think you four getting involved in this is a good idea." Kakashi said

"Kakashi-Sensei I mean no disrespect, but we're already involved. We're all determined to see this through till the end." Shino said

"Alright then we'll do it at night in a couple of days. Sasuke needs to heal before he can go too far." Kakashi said

"So in three days we'll go do we meet here?" Shikamaru asked

"Yes meet here around nine, in three days we'll go then." Kakashi said

"Alright well we will get going then you need sleep Sasuke. Take it easy you need to heal." Neji said

"Ya sleeps the big thing Sasuke no offense dude but ya look like shit." Kiba said

"Think you could take all of them with you?" Sasuke asked

"Don't feel up to them?" Neji asked

"It's just… with you guys it's different. Don't get me wrong I trust Naruto and Sakura with my life. It's just I trust you guys with me as a person not just an Uchiha. I can tell you things personal things and it's never awkward or different between us. It's not like that with them. That and you always seem to get me to talk I probably wouldn't have if it hadn't been for Kakashi hassling me for the last three days straight." Sasuke said

"I needed to know Sasuke. Now that I know part of who is responsible I can protect you from the right people. As for Naruto and Sakura they have a harder time adjusting to things. Believe it or not they rely on you to be strong not just physically but mentally stable then they are. Which is very comforting to them." Kakashi said

"We'll get going and bring the loud noise with us. Feel better and we'll see you in a few days." Shikamaru said

"Bye guys and thanks."

"Anytime Sasuke" Kiba said

With that the four of them left the room leaving just Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Can I take a shower?"

Sasuke asked once he heard all of the ninjas leave. Kakashi hesitate with Sasuke's stitches being so deep he didn't know how a shower would go over. Not only that Sasuke was still weak and in pain standing that long could make it worse. Sasuke seeing the hesitation on Kakashi's face decided to tell him why before he was asked.

"I really need to get them off of me please Kakashi- Sensei."

Kakashi let out a sigh of defeat. Sasuke had him trapped he understood the strong desire to wash away the hands and dirt that no one could see. Though if Kakashi was going to loose he would loose his way

"Warm water not hot that will only make you dizzy and stiff; it you get dizzy then get out right away. Finally don't get your stitches too wet and when you get out wear shorts so I can check them."

"Ok I'll be careful thank you Kakashi- sensei."

"I'll make you some of that tea your throat may not hurt that much right but it will in the morning from all the talking."

Sasuke gave a nod and a small smile. Kakashi helped Sasuke up; his leg had stiffened from all of the sitting. They walked to the bathroom once Sasuke was standing stable enough Kakashi left. He closed the door behind him giving Sasuke privacy to undress and take a shower. He made his way into the kitchen to make some tea.

Kakashi took a tea he made for himself and Sasuke and went to sit on the couch. Kakashi lend back and closed his eyes and looked back on today's events.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**In The Living Room… **

Naruto and Sakura were fighting with each other. Kakashi was hoping that this wouldn't happen; part of him was wishing that Naruto and Sakura were allowed in at the hospital. As hard as it would have been at least they would have freaked out there and not in a room full of people. Not to mention in front of Sasuke.

Soon enough everyone was arguing including Kakashi. Though it didn't go unnoticed by Kakashi that Neji, Shino, Shikamaru and Kiba took Sasuke into his room. Kakashi was thankful that the four of them understood how difficult this is for Sasuke and got him away from it all.

"Alright everyone that is enough!" Kakashi yelled

Everyone stopped after hearing Kakashi raise his voice, an act that never happens.

"Everyone sit down"

They all did as Kakashi had said even the other sensei and Iruka. Kakashi had to get them to understand the true nature of all of this. Neji, Shino, Kiba and Shikamaru had helped Sasuke go into the room. Kakashi knew that they would keep Sasuke safe and feeling comfortable. It was now Kakashi's turn to make that happen with everyone else.

"All of you stop yelling and stop fighting. One by one you will get to ask a question and I will do my best to answer. You will ask me and only me. Once this conversation is over you will not talk about it with Sasuke. You will not ask him any questions about what happened it's that simple. Now is your only chance to ask your questions Iruka you start." Kakashi said

"I guess I'll ask the questions we're all thinking; maybe that will eliminate some people. Where was he found and by whom?"

"I was the one who found him he was in the Uchiha Compound. He was in the room where his parents were killed. He had his hands bound and chained to the wall."

"In the compound! I can't believe it the one place we didn't even think to look."

"Naruto keep your voice down." Kakashi said

"Who took him?" Iruka pressed again

"I don't know he hasn't talked about anything that happened."

"What was he like when you found him?"

Ino asked once Kakashi looked over at her signaling it was her turn.

"He was traumatized. Whoever took him had a Jutsu playing his parents murder in an endless loop. He not only watched them die he heard their screams, he could smell their blood. He didn't even believe that I was real until he touched me and saw that his hand didn't go through."

No one in the room could believe it. It was just so cruel to do that to anyone, but especially Sasuke. To others outside of their circle it would appear that Sasuke hadn't made any progress. To them though they knew better they saw the change in his attitude, as small as it may have been they knew it was there.

"That's so horrible…" Ino said

"Ya and here we are arguing… hey where is Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Sasuke has had a horrible headache for weeks now. So with all of the yelling and the lights it's made it worse. Once yours and Sakura's argument started Shikamaru, Neji, Shino and Kiba took him into his room."

"So where did he get the horrible headache from?" Lee asked

"When he was out of it when I was bringing him to the hospital; he mentioned that it was from 'that Jutsu'. Now that's as far as I got I don't know what Jutsu he was talking about other then it wasn't the one that just happened."

"So this goes much deeper then someone's desire to kill the last Uchiha." Asuma said

"Whatever this is it's been happening for at least five months." Kakashi said

"Why do you say five months?" Gai asked

Kakashi began to tell them about the jumping five months ago; though he did make sure to leave out the part about the bite marks. He would never tell anyone about the rape or any of the sexual attacks. It wasn't his place to release that information. He also knew that Sasuke wouldn't be able to handle them knowing. Once Kakashi finished explaining what happened Naruto piped in.

"I'm going to kill those bastards that are doing this to him."

"Naruto we don't even know who they are." Kakashi said

"Does Sasuke know? If it's been this long he would at least have an idea if not know for certain." Iruka said

"If he knows he's not going to say like I said he's not talking."

"I'll get it out of him if he knows he's going to tell me."

"Naruto it's not that he doesn't want to tell me. He can't tell me there's a difference. I know this is new to you both even the rest of you Genin, but Sasuke he's terrified of whoever it is." Kakashi said

"But he needs to talk let me talk to him I'll get it out of him."

"No Naruto I'm the only one that will be talking to Sasuke about this. He will tell me soon, it's safer for everyone if no one else knows. Whoever is behind all of this is obviously powerful and extremely dangerous." Kakashi said

"If Sasuke's scared of this person then we all should be scared. He may be young but I've never seen fear in his eyes he was always fearless no matter what the situation." Iruka said

"So what do we do then?" Sakura asked

"You act normal around him just remember he's in pain. So try and keep your voices down. His throat is severely damaged the pain is unbearable so don't ask him all sorts of questions. It's best if he doesn't talk right now. Understand that like normal he needs his personal space so don't crowd him. He's got a broken wrist, four broken ribs and he took a lot of stitches to his leg from being stabbed. Bottom line is he's in a great deal of pain the best thing right now is giving him space. He desperately needs sleep and time to heal giving him that time is the best thing you can do for him right now."

They all gave a nod. It was unbelievable what had been happening to Sasuke, and they didn't even notice any of it. Just then there was a knock at the door Iruka went over and opened it, it was the pizza. Asuma helped bring them in and he set them on the kitchen counter. Kakashi decided to bring one into where the boys were. It was important that Sasuke ate something and him being in there with just the four of them would do him some good.

**Back to normal time…**

Kakashi still couldn't believe all of this was happening. Sasuke was so young and already so traumatized by unstoppable forces. Kakashi refused to let this keep happening; even if he didn't know for certain who was behind it all.

He knew that Danzou was involved somehow in this mess, now all he needed was some proof of that. Whoever it is playing the role of the leader would have to be interested in Uchiha Madara especially to believe that he is still alive. Not only that, it would have to be someone old enough to have been around before Sasuke was born; even to have heard of Uchiha Madara for that matter.

Kakashi knew he could easily rule out Itachi. After hearing what had happened Kakashi finally understood why Sasuke is still alive. Itachi loved him and may still do for that matter. Though Itachi would know who was behind all of this. Itachi was much easier to speak with when they worked together then Sasuke.

Itachi was less riddles and wasn't afraid of whoever this person was. People always believed that Itachi was very mute like. The truth was though that he could talk a lot with the right person. The problem was Tsunade would never let Kakashi go looking for Itachi. So that meant he would have to get it out of Sasuke somehow. Letting out a sigh Kakashi sat there waiting for Sasuke to return.

Sasuke stood there just letting the hot water hit his back. His body was in pain and although the hot water helped it didn't make it go away. He had been in the shower for almost twenty minutes he was dizzy after the first five minutes. However, he wasn't ready to get out and face Kakashi after what just happened.

Sasuke got out of the shower feeling the dizziness taking its toll. Being very careful not to fall he got out and got dressed. He opened the door and slowly walked out; Kakashi heard the door and turned his attention over to Sasuke. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was dizzy and having trouble so he got up to help Sasuke over to the couch.

Once seated Sasuke felt a little bit better. Kakashi sat down next to Sasuke he could tell he was in pain and dizzy. Kakashi took a look at Sasuke's stitches they were still perfectly in tack. This meant that he had done his best not to get them wet like he said. He also could tell that the water wasn't too hot from Sasuke's body heat. Kakashi saw Sasuke move his arm around his stomach his face full of sudden pain.

"You ok?"

"Ya it's just for the last few weeks I get this serge of pain in my stomach. It happens through out the day it only lasts a few minutes each time though."

That's when Kakashi remembered how Sasuke hadn't eaten anything in the last three weeks. He was having hunger pains and he didn't even know it.

"Sasuke you're having hunger pains. You need to eat something to make them go away."

"I'm not hungry though."

"That's because your body is in what's called starvation mode. That's why you're not hungry the only way to get your body out of it is by eating. I'll make you some toast with peanut butter it's bland on your stomach. You also need to drink the tea for your throat."

Kakashi left Sasuke to drink his tea while he went into the kitchen. He knew he needed to feed Sasuke bland food till his stomach got use to food again. When he was done he came back out to Sasuke drinking his tea. Kakashi placed the plate in front of Sasuke on the coffee table then took a seat beside him once again.

Sasuke began eating the toast slowly for his throat still burned. They sat there in complete silence nether knowing what to say to the other. Sasuke felt awkward after telling Kakashi the story of his past, and Kakashi wanted to talk about it but just didn't know what to say. So they just sat there in the silence; Sasuke eating and Kakashi reading his book. Finally Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and said good night once he was done eating then made his way back into his room.

Kakashi sat there and watched Sasuke leave. Once he heard the door click close he let out a sigh. He needed to know who the leader was to fully protect Sasuke. He had to get it out of Sasuke but he just didn't know how.

Sasuke walked into his bedroom and closed the door. His body was screaming for sleep. All he wanted was to lie down and rest, his head was still pounding and he was still dizzy. Just as he was about to lie down on his bed he felt hands grabbing him. Sasuke went to scream for Kakashi when a hand was clamped over his mouth. After a few seconds Sasuke had managed to see his attackers. It was them only this time Danzou was wearing an ANBU mask.

"Now now Sasuke be a good little bitch." Danzou said

An ANBU with a snake mask came up to Sasuke and put a chain choke collar and chain leash on him. The ANBU made sure to pull it tight to cause more damage to his throat.

"Please *cough* I didn't *cough, cough* tell any *cough* one"

"And I'm going to make sure it stays that way." Danzou said

All seven ANBU closed in on Sasuke they started to beat him. Danzou stood there watching and loving the whimpers of pain escaping from Sasuke's lips. Kakashi let out a sigh as he sat in the living room. He knew he should have spoken to Sasuke he just couldn't figure out what to say. Finally he decided to just stress to Sasuke the importance of knowing who the leader is,

Kakashi got up and made his way towards Sasuke's room. He opened the door only to be met by a sharp pain to the back of his head followed by darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The darkness that clouded his mind began to drift away. Slowly his senses came back to him he could smell blood. He could feel his body strapped down to something hard. The most disturbing part was he could hear moaning in the room along with hard smacks.

Slowly Kakashi began to open his eye only to have his body fill with rage. There on the bed was Sasuke he had a blind fold on; his hands were bound behind his back and a chain collar and leash choking him. He was on his knees being held up by a masked ANBU pulling on the leash. There was blood coming out of his mouth from the choking.

What in raged Kakashi the most though was the same ANBU holding the leash was raping him. Plus another one was raping his mouth; the other five were masturbating and hitting him anywhere they could. Kakashi could see how badly Sasuke was shaking and he knew underneath that blindfold there were tears threatening to fall.

"Ah you've finally woken up Kakashi."

Kakashi looked to his right to where the voice came from. There was another ANBU with a lion mask. Kakashi knew that whoever this was he was the leader.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"I really don't think you're in any position to talk like that."

The muffled scream brought Kakashi's attention back on Sasuke. The ANBU with a fish mask had started to cut Sasuke's back. From the amount of blood Kakashi knew they were deep.

"Just leave him alone do whatever you want with me just let him go."

Kakashi knew that Sasuke couldn't take anymore pain. He hadn't healed from the last three weeks this could very well kill him. He heard a loud moan and couldn't help but look hoping it was from one of the two raping him. He knew what one it was when he heard

"Swallow it whore."

There was another moan and the ANBU raping him cam as well. He let the leash go causing Sasuke to fall. He began coughing from the blood in his throat. The others just kept beating and masturbating.

"Just let him go."

Danzou thought it over for a minute. He hated Kakashi and it would be a perfect chance to make him pay it would also get him off his back. He turned his attention to the snake mask ANBU.

"Take the bitch out of here tie him up somewhere good then teach him what pain is."

"Look just leave him alone he can't take anymore. Do whatever you want to me just leave him alone."

Kakashi said as the snake ANBU dragged Sasuke out by the leash.

"Now now Kakashi don't worry I'm going to take you up on your offer. Those restraints around your arms are chakra restraints. Even if you wanted to fight back you can't. I'm going to teach you a lesson for butting in where you don't belong. Have at him boys." 

That voice sounded so familiar to Kakashi, but the mask muffled it. The ANBU with the wolf mask came up to Kakashi and ripped his mask off. He then grabbed a chunk of his hair and pushed his head down on his hard cock making Kakashi choke a bit from the length.

"That's right choke on it bitch."

The others held him down to remove the ropes holding him to the chair. Pulling his head back they took him to the bed and threw him down on it. They worked fast at removing his clothes, they began slapping and biting him.

"Come on open your mouth and suck some cock bitch." The ANBU with the fish mask said.

Some were pulling his head back and forth so he could suck them off.

"You're pretty good at sucking cock eh."

"Get that dirty mouth of yours and suck mine to bitch."

The wolf ANBU out of no where slammed himself deep inside Kakashi making him groan.

"Ah you're tight not as tight as that little whore though. But I bet you love it rough eh bitch."

What most people didn't know was that Kakashi was gay; though he was usually on the giving end of sex. He did a few times be on the receiving end so he was use to the feel. This ANBU though was big and Kakashi couldn't help but feel a pain in his heart. Whatever level of pain that Kakashi was in he knew Sasuke's level would be twice as high. He was so young and his body wasn't able or ready for sex. Every thrust to him would be excruciating for him. Kakashi was older and experienced this wouldn't affect him or traumatize him like Sasuke. He was the giver after all in most cases.

Kakashi could feel they were all getting close. Moans and groans filled the room all followed by them trying to make Kakashi feel dirty. Kakashi did his best to block it all out to escape in his own world. Kakashi got his head pushed all the way down and felt cum dripping down his throat; after swallowing his head was pulled back to another one.

"Come get some more cum bitch."

The one fucking him cam but once he pulled out he stuck his fingers inside Kakashi taking out his cum. He then pulled Kakashi's head off the other ANBU's cock.

"Suck on them bitch."

The ANBU shoved his cum filled fingers in Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi began to lick them clean.

"You love the taste of my cum after being in your ass eh bitch."

Just then another one pushed inside of him deep this ANBU was bigger then the last one. That's how it was until they all cam it was ether them fucking him or him swallowing. Three hours of this being called a bitch and a slut. Having to do things he may not have minded if the situation was different but, because it wasn't he knew he wouldn't do any of it again. Each ANBU that fucked him seem to have gotten bigger each time making a single tear roll down his cheek. Just the thought of what Sasuke has been going through since he was three years old. All of this made Kakashi realize just how much pain Sasuke is truly in. Kakashi could feel his body weakening from the restraints.

"You're a better cock sucker then he is." The ANBU with the fish mask said.

"The bitch screams and begs more though." The wolf ANBU said.

"Now men lets go. Good luck finding Sasuke Kakashi. Let his beating and this be a good lesson to you for forgetting your place. Next time it'll be worse."

With that they were gone and so were the restraints. Kakashi got up and grabbed a towel to clean himself off. He then threw his clothes on and went after Sasuke's scent. He knew he had to hurry he was alone with the snake ANBU at his mercy. Kakashi wanted a shower he wanted to clean the sheets but he had to get Sasuke safe.

The scent brought him to the Hokage tower that's when it hit Kakashi they had taken him to The Tower. The Tower was a place that was freezing and used to torture S-Class criminals for information. Sasuke had been in there the whole three hours he had been gone. The Tower was always kept at a temperature of minus forty. It was suppose to help drive the S-Class criminals insane.

Kakashi ran up the stairs he followed Sasuke's chakra, it was weak and fading. Kakashi got to the door and finally opened it. To his surprise the ANBU had already left, but what he left behind broke Kakashi's heart. Sasuke was still chained up just wearing blood stained shorts. His body was shaking and his breathing was shallow.

Kakashi couldn't believe this was happening to him the cuts along his back were deep and long. He had four broken fingers and six broken ribs. The whimper that escaped Sasuke's mouth told Kakashi that he wasn't unconscious like he thought.

"It's okay Sasuke I'm taking you to the hospital."

Kakashi quickly worked on getting the collar and leash off, and then removed the bounds on his wrists he then picked Sasuke up. He held him close to his chest trying to get him warm. Sasuke was obviously traumatized he kept saying he was sorry. Kakashi kept telling him the same thing that it's not his fault. Once they were finally at the hospital Tsunade couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sasuke was back badly injured after just leaving that day. Tsunade told Kakashi to put Sasuke down in a nearby room.

"What the hell happened?"

"They came back for him. I walked in and got knocked out one of the ANBU took him to The Tower he's been there for three hours."

"What? Kakashi you're not making any sense. Once he's stable I want a full report. Now go and wait out there."

Kakashi did as he was told he knew he needed to come up with a story to explain where he was. He did know that he wasn't going to tell Tsunade what he really was doing. He couldn't say he was in the shower he looked like shit. He could say that he fell asleep and didn't check on Sasuke for a few hours. Kakashi shook his head and sat down mentally whimpering at the pain in his rear.

Making the reality and severity of Sasuke's pain just that more real. It's not that what happened to Kakashi was horrible he had had sex before. He also had experiences with more then one person at a time. Mentally it wasn't traumatizing like it would be for Sasuke. Kakashi knew what sex was supposed to feel like how good it can make you feel. Sasuke hasn't had sex all he knows is that it's horrible and painful. Kakashi didn't know how long he had been sitting there waiting lost in his own mind when Tsunade came in.

"How is he?"

"Physically he's in rough shape. I was able to heal his broken fingers and he has a couple cracked ribs. He took almost a hundred stitches to his back. The cuts were extremely deep I had to do a lower level stitch and an upper level stitch they were that deep for each cut. Other then that it was just a lot of shallow cuts and bruising. His throat is extremely damaged he can't talk right now from the pain. So don't let him talk for a few days it'll make it worse. Mentally he is severely traumatized. Kakashi if we don't find out how to stop this I'm afraid he'll never come back from this. Now what happened?"

"He had taken a shower and we were sitting on the couch. I feed him some toast and when he was done eating he went to bed. I fell asleep reading on the couch. A few hours later I went to check on him and he was gone. I followed his scent and found him in The Tower then brought him here."

"Alright well take him home him being here is making him worse. These are pain pills for his throat and the stitches. Get him to tell you who did this Kakashi before he kills himself to escape this. His body temperature is still too low so wrap him up in blackest to get warm."

With that they went different ways. Kakashi walked into the room where Sasuke was. He was curled up with his knees to his chest. His lips were blue and he was shivering. Kakashi took off his jacket and put it around Sasuke's shoulders. Sasuke didn't even notice he was lost in his mind. Tsunade was right he wasn't going to hold on much longer.

Kakashi sat down just beside Sasuke looking at him. He gently placed his hand on his cheek to get Sasuke's attention. Sasuke turned and looked at him with dead eyes.

"Let's get you home."

Kakashi said as he carefully picked Sasuke up bridal style and made his way back to his home. Nothing was said the whole way there Kakashi couldn't help but feel responsible. If he had just tried harder to get Sasuke to talk; if he had checked on Sasuke sooner then maybe this all could have been avoided.

Kakashi placed Sasuke down on his bed he still had to wash the sheets in Sasuke's room. None of this even fazed Sasuke his face was still blank still dead. Kakashi wrapped Sasuke up in a few blankets then decided he would leave him be.

Kakashi went into Sasuke's room and pulled the sheets and comforter off the bed. He went into the laundry room and put them in the washer. He then went into the bathroom to finally shower. He turned the water on as hot as it would go he needed to get them off. He wouldn't be having sex for a long while he did know that and when he did he would be extremely gentle.

The hot water burned his skin and with it all the hands. He couldn't figure out what to do about Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke was blaming himself probably believing that Kakashi was raped. To Kakashi he wasn't raped it was just a rough orgy. He had told them to take him instead part of him know what they would do. So Kakashi couldn't say he was raped he would just tell Sasuke that they threatened him and left him there tied up. It was what was best for Sasuke's sanity.

Kakashi couldn't get the image out of his head of Sasuke being raped. It was the most horrific event he had ever witnessed. The worst part was, knowing he couldn't even stop it. Once the water started to turn cold Kakashi got out of the shower and dried off. Putting on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he took out of the dryer he then went to check the laundry. After he put the sheets and comforter in the dryer he placed his uniform in the washer next.

He carefully walked by his bedroom door. He leaned against the wall trying to think of anything at all to say to Sasuke. Kakashi was use to many horrible situations though this was something entirely different. This was Sasuke he was a teammate and only thirteen years old.

Kakashi heard the sound of sniffling; and tried to use his well trained ears to hear what was happening on the other side of the door. He heard it again and knew that Sasuke was crying and trying to hide it. Kakashi opened the door and saw Sasuke with his head down on his knees that were up to his chest. He was still shivering and Kakashi's heart broke once more.

Kakashi made his way to his bed and sat down being careful not to hurt Sasuke anymore then he already was. He sat behind Sasuke and pulled him so he was in the middle of his legs and wrapped his arms around him. Sasuke didn't even fight the embrace he just put his head on Kakashi's chest and let out all of the pain. Kakashi just wrapped his arms around him tighter trying to get some of his body heat into Sasuke.

"I'm *cough, cough* sorry *cough*"

"Sh don't talk it will make your throat worse. You have nothing to be sorry for Sasuke. Nothing happened they just told me to stay away and then they left. It took me awhile to get the restraints off that's all. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Dan *cough, cough* Dan *cough, cough, cough, cough* Danzou *cough, cough, cough* lead *cough, cough* leader."

"Shh you need to stop talking."

It took Kakashi a few moments to realize what Sasuke just said. He was too focused on trying to get Sasuke warm and calmed down. Between the coughing and sobs Kakashi just decoded what Sasuke had said.

"Did you just say Danzou is the leader?"

Sasuke nodded his head yes, he couldn't talk anymore it hurt too much. Relief filled Kakashi now they could start to end this torture.

"Thank you Sasuke now we can end this."

The tears didn't stop coming though the pain was too deep. After twenty minutes Sasuke fell asleep, he had cried himself to sleep just making the pain in Kakashi's heart grow. Kakashi sat there not wanting to wake him up from the first sleep he's had in months. So Kakashi just sat there running a hand through Sasuke's hair. Holding him close to his body to help warm him up; sleep was calling to him and soon enough he had fallen asleep himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It had been a few days since the events that occurred. Sasuke didn't say anything after he told Kakashi that Danzou was the leader. He didn't talk, because one he actually couldn't even if he wanted to and two he didn't know what to say. Kakashi had said that nothing happened in the room and for that he was grateful for; however, Kakashi did see that Sasuke was raped and that made everything just more awkward.

Sasuke spent a lot of time just lying down in bed sleeping he found himself to be more tired then normally. Kakashi didn't bother him he just let him have his alone time. Kakashi could understand after everything that happened to Sasuke it was natural for him to withdraw in himself.

It was nearing nine o'clock that Friday night Shikamaru, Neji, Shino and Kiba would be there soon. Kakashi thought about calling it off but they would need whatever they could get their hands on about Madara. Kakashi was worried about the repercussions if Danzou were to find out. Kakashi told Tsunade about what Sasuke had said but, because it was Danzou they simply couldn't just arrest him.

They needed to do a silent investigation and hope it wouldn't take long. Tsunade had assured him that they were already looking into Danzou for other questionable activities though she couldn't tell him what they were. Kakashi had a feeling in the end he really didn't want to know, he was already in too deep. Kakashi didn't want to admit it to himself but that altercation did leave him a little traumatized. He was still a little sore from all of the rough sex and he couldn't seem to take enough showers.

Though he would never admit that, right now it was just like a bad boyfriend you were trying to get rid of. Kakashi was sure he would be able to forget about it within the next few days once his life began to go back to somewhat normal. His life would never be the same, because he was never letting Sasuke move out. Even though all of this was just brought on to him Kakashi knew that having Sasuke living here did make him less lonely. A fact that he didn't realize until he had Sasuke here but the truth is he was lonely.

Kakashi knew that Sasuke was lonely as well had to be. It was just him and he was younger, living alone would be hard for him to do even after all of those years. Kakashi wanted to make Sasuke happy he wanted to give him a real home. A home where he could be free to be himself and not fear what could happen. A home where he could feel safe and happy in Kakashi wanted to be the one to give him that.

There was a knock on the front door and Kakashi went to answer it. He knew who it was before he opened the door to reveal the four Ninja standing there. They walked in and waited for Sasuke to come out after Kakashi let him know they were here. Slowly Sasuke made his way out into the living room. The others noticed how he was in worse shape but no one dared to say anything not wanted to trigger any bad memories.

They all left and began to make their way towards the Uchiha compound. Kiba helped Sasuke walk once he saw that he was having some difficulty. It didn't take them as long as they expected to reach the compound. Once they were standing out front of Sasuke's old house the others went inside expect Sasuke and Shikamaru. Sasuke said it was ok for them to go but Shikamaru wasn't about to leave him outside all alone.

In his condition it wouldn't have been safe if someone decided to attack. That and Shikamaru could see that something was wrong and he wanted to press Sasuke on the topic.

"Sasuke did something happen? You have more bruising and you're sorer not to mention how horrible you sound."

"It's nothing."

"Well something must have happened otherwise you would have said nothing. What happened did they come back for you?"

"Ya they did."

"Where?"

"At Kakashi's he was on the couch when I went to bed. I walked in and they were there sometime later Kakashi walked in. They knocked him out though but once he was awake they took me away. Kakashi said that nothing happened that they just threatened him."

"But…"

"But I don't know if I believe him."

"Sasuke if something did happen I'm sure Kakashi wouldn't tell you. However, maybe it's best that, if something did happen you don't know. You would just blame yourself for whatever happened and Kakashi appears to be fine. Maybe you should just let it go and focus on stopping this."

Sasuke just gave a nod as the others made their way through the front door.

"We got the key and you have a lot of books." Kiba said

"I like to read the temple is this way."

Sasuke lead them through the compound until they came up to this old Ti Chi space. Sasuke lifted up the tenth tile on the floor and underneath was a set of stairs. Once they made their way down the stairs the others saw the temple that was hidden. All over the walls there were templates all in writing they didn't recognize meaning it was the Uchiha Language. Sasuke put the key in the slot and the wall opened to a room full of books. Sasuke began to scan the books searching for anything that had Uchiha Madara written on it. When he found a book he picked it up and gave it to Kakashi by the end Sasuke had found thirteen books about Uchiha Madara.

With that done they all made their way back towards Kakashi's place. They set the books down on the living room table.

"It's going to take me a couple of days to go through them all and figure out what information is there. So for now that's all you guys can do the reading is up to me."

"Alright it's late so we should get going I have a mission tomorrow." Shikamaru said.

"Ya we'll check back in, in a couple of days and see what you were able to discover. Take it easy Sasuke." Kiba said.

With that the four shinobis left Kakashi's place and headed on home. It was just Kakashi and Sasuke left in the apartment both didn't know what to say to the other. Sasuke was thankful that he now had a lot of reading to distract him from the awkwardness of being around Kakashi.

"I'm gonna go to my room and do some reading."

"Alright Sasuke I was going to take a shower I'll check in on you when I am out."

With that they both went their separate ways down the hall. Sasuke went to curl up in his bed with a few of the books. He knew he wouldn't have any problem reading them, he remembered his language perfectly. He began to read the first book when he heard the water running from the bathroom.

Kakashi let the hot water burn his skin for the third time that day. He found that he could get the hands off from him if he just kept himself busy. Though with the situation with Sasuke right now he can't go out and train or go on a mission so he was going a little stir crazy doing nothing all day. After a good twenty minutes when the water started to grow cold Kakashi got out. He dried off then got dressed, when he opened the door he didn't expect to see what he saw.

There stood the eight ANBU once again though none of them had appeared to have been near Sasuke.

"What do you all want?"

"I'm here to play a game. You get to pick which one you want though Kakashi. Right now Sasuke is in his room blindfolded, naked and tired to his bed. The choice you get to make is if my men over there get to go play with him or you go play with him."

"What?"

"You heard me either they fuck him or you fuck him. I think that's rather nice of me considering how you all tried to sneak onto the compound and actually thought I wouldn't notice. I told you to stay out of this and yet you didn't so now you get to make a choice. It's ether you go into that room and fuck him or we go decided."

Kakashi stood there he didn't even know what to say. He couldn't do that to Sasuke he just couldn't even begin to wrap his head around doing that to him.

"You can't be serious about this. You expect me to go in there and have sex with him?"

"No I expect you to go in there and fuck his brains out, to make him swallow your cum and suck your cock. I expect you to show him a lesson about stepping out of line. It's ether you go in there and do it or we will and this time he won't be leaving the hospital for a long time."

Kakashi couldn't get his head around this he couldn't do that he just couldn't handle doing that. However, the other part of his mind was screaming for him to do it. That he couldn't let them get their hands on Sasuke again. Kakashi knew that Sasuke couldn't survive anymore pain from them.

Kakashi didn't know what to do; he knew he couldn't fight them he would lose. If Kakashi let them have Sasuke he wouldn't survive the attack. Kakashi was left with no choice at all he would have to do it. At least if he did it he could be gentle and Sasuke wouldn't get hit. After another moment of hesitation Kakashi finally spoke.

"Where is he?"

Danzou couldn't help but let a smile play on his face under his mask.

"In his room he's all ready for you."

Kakashi stood there for another moment then he went off to Sasuke's room. As he walked down the hallway he braced himself for what was to come. Kakashi opened the door and walked into the room. He found Sasuke tied up to the bed lying on his back. He was tied up to each bed post, blindfolded and gagged. Kakashi took a deep breath in he knew he had to do it if he didn't they would.

Kakashi knew he had to do this though they never said it had to be rough. Kakashi couldn't rape Sasuke he just couldn't do that to him regardless of his life depending on it. Kakashi walked over to the bed he sat down and removed the blindfold and gag. Kakashi could see the fear in Sasuke's eyes. Kakashi began to untie the ropes that bound Sasuke to the bed.

"It's okay Sasuke it's just me. I need to talk to you for a minute about something. They're still out there they gave me a choice. It was either they come in and rape you or I come in. that was my only two options I couldn't fight them they would win and that would make all of this worse."

Sasuke sat there for a moment he had covered himself up the second he could. He was shaking slightly after what Kakashi had said. Sasuke knew that by Kakashi being here that meant he had chosen for himself to do it. Sasuke didn't know what to say he was too busy weighing the pros and cons. He didn't want to have sex with Kakashi, but at the same time he couldn't handle the eight of them again.

If it was Kakashi he would be gentle Sasuke was sure of tat. If he did though his touch would no longer be safe, Sasuke wouldn't be able to look at him the same. Everything would be different. Sasuke found that just that thought was also painful and it was a pain that he wouldn't be able to handle.

"No"

Kakashi looked up at Sasuke it was the first time Sasuke had sounded strong in the last few months.

"Pardon?"

"No I would rather it be them, it can't be you."

"Sasuke if it's them you won't survive your body is too hurt."

"Your touch is safe, yours is the only one that's ever been safe. If you do this you won't be safe anymore I can't handle that happening. This has been happening since I was three I can handle what they do."

"Sasuke…"

"Please Kakashi please let your touch be safe. I can handle them it's nothing new and if I can't then at least I still have you."

"Alright I'm going to figure something out."

Kakashi knew he couldn't argue with Sasuke. it was his body after all and Kakashi could understand how important this was to Sasuke. Sasuke trusted Kakashi with all he had and Kakashi knew that he was the only person to ever have that happen with Sasuke. he couldn't just betray him like that so Kakashi stood up and made his way back out into the living room.

"So you couldn't do it I see, I knew you wouldn't. go on boys go get the little bitch."

"Wait leave him alone you can take me all you want just leave him alone."

"That's very noble of you Kakashi considering after the last time. Perhaps you enjoyed yourself last time; this time though I won't be taking you up on your offer. The little bitch is more fun to break. Boys go at him."

Kakashi didn't even get a chance to stop them as he was knocked out once again. They made their way into the bedroom fear filled Sasuke as they all came towards him. Sasuke could tell by the way they were acting that this time would be different.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Kakashi slowly began to come to. When he opened his eyes light hit his face. Kakashi snapped back to reality it was day light outside. He had been out all night Kakashi got up ignoring the pain in his head. He ran to Sasuke's room hoping he was still there.

Kakashi walked in and couldn't believe what he saw. Sasuke was still on the bed but he was tied up to the posts again only he was on his stomach. There was blood on the walls, the floor and the bed. There was a puddle of blood where the blood from Sasuke's ass was coming from. There were more gashes in his back some right down to muscle.

His arms had second degree burns on them from some fire technique. He had eight broken fingers and there was blood coming down his wrists from the ropes. Kakashi came over and removed all of the ropes. He then checked to see if there was a pulse. Kakashi let out a breath it was weak but it was there. Kakashi turned Sasuke over to see what other damage was done he couldn't believe what he saw. His leg was broken; he had deep gashes like his back all over his torso. His face was left untouched Kakashi was sure that was, because they didn't want to have to look at a broken face. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was barely breathing. Kakashi grabbed a blanket and wrapped Sasuke up in it being careful not to hurt him anymore.

He took off for the hospital he knew Tsunade would be there. Kakashi knew the importance of having to tread softly when dealing with Danzou but Sasuke couldn't wait any longer. He knew they needed physical proof to take Danzou down they had to do something now though. Kakashi got to the hospital and found Tsunade at the nurse's desk. Tsunade turned around and she couldn't believe it. Instead of saying anything she just pointed to the open room.

Kakashi placed Sasuke down on the bed; Tsunade came over and saw Sasuke's condition. She turned to Kakashi.

'Leave me alone with him Kakashi."

Kakashi gave a nod he understood what Tsunade needed to do. She needed sometime with Sasuke to make sure he would survive. She had to focus and she couldn't focus with Kakashi breathing down her neck. Kakashi went and sat down in the waiting room he knew Tsunade would be a while with Sasuke.

Kakashi couldn't believe all of the blood it was everywhere. He didn't even know where to start to clean it up. Sasuke had slowly started to become like a son to Kakashi. All of this was affecting him more then he wanted to admit.

Sasuke always had a hard wall up, but Kakashi could see right through it. From day one he always saw that traumatized scared boy that Sasuke really was. He had always possessed more interest in Sasuke then the others. Even though Sasuke never showed it, it was clear to Kakashi that he needed someone more. Sasuke needed a parent someone to make him feel safe, someone to take care of him, someone to make him feel loved. Kakashi wanted to give him that more then anything.

It had been four hours before Tsunade finally walked into the waiting room. She was greeted by the same thing every time she waked in to inform Kakashi. He was always sitting in the third seat in the middle of the room. It had the view of the door and was right in front of the clock. He had his head down and eyes focused on the floor, his hands were clamped together with his arms resting on his knees.

"Kakashi"

Kakashi looked up to see Tsunade standing in front of him.

"How is he?"

"He's stable right now though this time was different."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Besides it being more aggressive Sasuke fought back. That's probably why the attack was more aggressive."

"He fought back?"

"He did that's what took so long. We were able to recover some skin from under his fingernails. There were also some seamen that we recovered. We took swabs of all the blood just incase Sasuke hurt one of them. It's all at the lab right now being processed, he fought back."

"How are his wounds?"

"He's in rough shape he won't be leaving the hospital for a few days. His arms are wrapped they were covered in second degree burns. His wrists are badly cut apart my guess would be from trying to free himself. He also has rope burns around both ankles. His back is what is the worst it'll take the longest to heal it'll also be the most painful. His left knee was blown out he'll need to be on crutches for a few weeks till it's fully healed. Other then that everything is just cuts, bruises, stitches and a few cracked ribs. I was able to heal his fingers, that's about it."

"Is he asleep?"

"He is right now yes. There is one more thing Kakashi."

"He was raped I know."

"It was more aggressive as well they raped him, but they didn't wait for the other to finish."

"What do you mean?"

"There were two people inside of him at one time. There was massive damage done Kakashi he can not be raped again if he is he'll bleed out and he'll die. Not even I will be able to save him the damage is too great. As for his mental state I'm not sure if it's a good idea to let him leave the hospital. He should be in the mental patient ward for a psycho valuation. He's going to break soon but he'll only hurt himself."

"I'll watch him if you put him in there it'll only make him worse. Right now he still trusts me; he won't if you put him in there."

"Alright, let's hope that one of the men he hurt was Danzou. He's going to be out for a while till morning at least. I need you to go back and get as much evidence that you can from your place. We need to be completely prepared for when we arrest Danzou and his men."

"Ok I will go collect everything I can I'll be back soon."

Kakashi left the hospital to go back to his apartment. In all honesty it was the last place he wanted to be. He knew he had to go though he had to get as much evidence that he could for Sasuke's sake.

When Kakashi got home he went and grabbed his camera to take pictures of the room. Once Kakashi took all of the pictures he began to look around the room; slowly trying to put together what happened. He saw that the room was torn apart which meant that Sasuke had fought before he was tied down. Kakashi saw on the floor that there was blood mixed with saliva, Sasuke had bit one of their tongues. Kakashi took a swab of it and kept going.

Kakashi saw that there was blood on the base of a lamp that laid on the floor. There was a bloody handprint it was too small to be from an adult. Sasuke truly did fight back he hit one with the lamp. Kakashi swabbed the blood and turned his attention to the drag marks on the floor. You could see the blood smear on the floor from Sasuke's back. He was fighting while they were cutting his back apart.

Kakashi went towards the bed there was blood all over it. Kakashi could see handprints in the blood he took pictures of them all. He saw a smaller set of prints from Sasuke trying to get off the bed. He followed the prints with his eye they lead to the door. Sasuke had tried to crawl away probably hoping to get to Kakashi for help. They had dragged him back Kakashi could tell that they were enraged. The shoe prints of blood were dark impressions; whoever made them put full weight on their feet. Kakashi took pictures and measurements of each one.

Kakashi could tell that was the last time Sasuke could get away. He was beaten and strapped down, though not before he had kicked one in the face. Kakashi saw a piece of ANBU mask and a single tooth. Kakashi recognized the piece of mask belonged to the one wearing the fish mask. Kakashi knew what would have happened next they raped him then beat him some more.

Kakashi noticed on the posts where Sasuke's arms were tied down to there was scorch marks in the wood. Kakashi was wondering if the burns came from Sasuke's fire technique or not. He saw that the ropes were thick they also had some burn markings on them. Kakashi wasn't sure he would have to ask Sasuke but it appeared that they came from Sasuke's own fire technique. Almost as if it was Sasuke's last chance of trying to get away he tried to burn the ropes. Though Kakashi didn't know for certain, Sasuke would have had to have done it with using just one hand for a seal and he was fairly certain Sasuke didn't know how to do so.

Kakashi took swabs from any blood that looked out of place. He took at least a hundred pictures of everything once satisfied he left the room. Kakashi couldn't handle feeling the fear and pain in the room from Sasuke anymore; he was beginning to feel like he couldn't breath. Them being there just reminded Kakashi of everything that happened. Kakashi couldn't fight the urge any longer he needed a shower before returning to the hospital.

There were so many images invading his mind; Kakashi was starting to wonder if he would start having nightmares from them. The emotional pain was starting to take it's toll on Kakashi. He couldn't help but feel like he was helplessly standing by watching Sasuke slowly die. Kakashi knew that Sasuke was going to break soon, there's only so much abuse a person can take. There was too much pain for one person to handle Sasuke was slowly dying inside it was only a matter of time before he did.

Kakashi sighed as he stepped out of the shower he needed to get back to Sasuke. Kakashi had already been here for three hours he needed to see Sasuke. Tsunade had said it would be awhile before Sasuke woke up, but with Sasuke you never know. Kakashi wanted to be there for Sasuke when he woke up. Kakashi knew that he would be in a great deal of pain. He also knew that he would be terrified, Sasuke had always hated hospitals. Kakashi got dressed and headed out after he grabbed his bag full of evidence from the room.

Kakashi got to the hospital and found Tsunade and handed the bag over to her. Once that was done Tsunade told him what room Sasuke was in. Kakashi headed for Sasuke's hospital room; he felt like he got punched in the guy the closer he got. Finally he stood in front of Sasuke's hospital room, slowly he entered the room. Sasuke was still asleep in the bed he only had an IV in his arm. Kakashi thought that Sasuke would be hooked up to machines, but he wasn't.

Kakashi went over to Sasuke and pulled the blanket up so he wouldn't get cold. After making sure that he was okay Kakashi pulled the chair over and sat down right beside the bed. He then pulled his book out to read and wait till Sasuke woke up.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

It had been a long five days; Sasuke had woken up a few hours after Kakashi came back. He was in unbearable pain for the first four days no amount of pain medication was helping. Sasuke wasn't able to neither sleep nor eat, everything hurt. Last night wasn't as bad he was still in pain that he couldn't seem to be able to handle. His whole body was trembling between the pain and fear.

Kakashi knew how much Sasuke hated hospitals he was positive that being here was making him worse. Kakashi placed his hand on Sasuke's forehead; Sasuke was curled up in a ball on his right side. His eyes were shut tight and his hands over his head. He couldn't lie on his back from the excruciating pain that it caused. Sasuke had a high fever he's had it since Kakashi brought him into the hospital. His throat was still in a great deal of pain slowly he spoke.

"It hurts… god it hurts so much Kakashi."

"I know it does do you want me to see if I can take you home. I know that wont help with the pain, but would that make you feel more comfortable? Make you feel safer?"

Sasuke gave a nod he knew it wouldn't make the pain go away, but he hated hospitals so it was better then nothing. Kakashi got up and headed out to where Tsunade usually was in the hospital, the nurses' desk. Sure enough she was standing there looking down at a pile of files.

"Tsunade- Sama may I have a word about Sasuke with you?"

"Of course"

"He's in a great deal of pain and I know there's nothing you can do about it. I'm hoping that I can take him home today."

"Kakashi he has a very high fever and is in unbearable pain he shouldn't be moving around."

"I know, but being here is only making his mental state worse. Tsunade-Sama there's nothing you can do like you said all he needs is time. I can't take the pain away, but at least I can make him feel more comfortable."

Tsunade stood there for a few moments weighing the pros and cons. Finally she decided there truly wasn't anyway to make the pain stop it would all take time.

"Alright Kakashi you can bring him home. Be very careful though take it slow and remember to change the bandages and clean the wounds. You need to make sure that he gets some sleep that will do wonders for the pain."

"I will Tsunade- Sama thank- you."

"I will come by later tonight to check in on him."

"Okay thank- you"

Kakashi walked away and headed back into Sasuke's hospital room. He was still curled up and shaking just like he was when Kakashi left. Kakashi went over to Sasuke and slowly began stroking his hair out of his face.

"It's going to be okay Sasuke we're going home it's going to be okay."

"It hurts I cant take it anymore it hurts so much."

"I know it's going to get better each day I promise. Lets get you home so you can lay down in your bed and sleep."

Slowly being very careful of his back and leg Kakashi picked Sasuke up. Sasuke let out a scream as Kakashi's hands touched his back. Kakashi stood there with Sasuke in his arms he waited a few minutes to give Sasuke a few moments to adjust. Once Sasuke seemed to be okay Kakashi made his way back to the house.

Tsunade had already had a team in there to clean up all of the blood which Kakashi was grateful for. Once inside Kakashi gently placed Sasuke down on the bed making sure he put him on his side so his back wouldn't get hurt. Sasuke closed his eyes trying to will sleep to him anything to escape the pain. Kakashi sat down on the bed beside Sasuke gently stroking his hair. He knew he couldn't take the pain away, but he was hoping to help put him to sleep.

It didn't, the pain was just too much he couldn't take it anymore. Tsunade kept to her word she came by a few hours later, but just like before there wasn't anything she could do. It was getting late it was nearing ten o'clock at night when Kakashi felt the chakra. He turned his attention to the bedroom door as it opened and in walked Danzou and his men.

It had been almost six days now, but the lab results were still being processed. Meaning Danzou and his men were free till they came back. Sasuke was trembling beyond control now he could feel them in the room. He knew what they wanted and he knew that he wouldn't be able to handle anymore.

Kakashi couldn't believe it they were already here he didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't fight them he wouldn't win and Sasuke would be left defenseless.

"What do you want Danzou?"

"What do you think I want?"

"Leave Sasuke alone he can't take anymore."

"I don't plan on hurting him. I'm here to see just how far you willing to go to protect him."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're going to stand here and watch you fuck him. We're going to watch you destroy him, if not then we will and you know he won't survive it. So decided Kakashi just how far will you go to protect him?"

Kakashi couldn't believe this he honestly didn't know what to do he felt so weak and helpless. He knew he couldn't let Sasuke be raped again Tsunade said so herself he would die. Kakashi couldn't win against them all though, he would lose and they would just hurt Sasuke anyways. He could be gentle, do it slowly, he could prep him so it would hurt less. That's when Kakashi realized what Danzou meant by destroy him.

Kakashi looked down at Sasuke who was still curled up in a ball shaking. Though Kakashi was sure his shaking was more from fear then pain. Just last week Sasuke had told him how he wouldn't be able to handle Kakashi doing that to him. To Sasuke Kakashi's touch was safe and he needed that to be the same. Kakashi shook his head in defeat, because really he didn't have any other choice. Danzou saw what Kakashi had decided. He was going to love watching Sasuke break right in front of him. By none other then Kakashi's hands the one person Sasuke trusted the most in this world.

"You're going to do it slow. You're going to kiss him and touch him and fuck him just like you would do to your lover." Danzou said

Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment trying to breathe and focus. He knew that this would push Sasuke over the edge; Kakashi just had to make sure he was there to catch him. Kakashi didn't know how to go about doing this he had to go slow he had to do what Danzou wanted so they would leave. Sasuke was still curled up in a tight ball on the bed. He was shaking and Kakashi knew there would be nothing he could do to stop it.

Slowly Kakashi began to move Sasuke so he was on his back. Kakashi was met with a hiss from Sasuke as his weight was now on his back fully causing a serge of pain. For a moment Kakashi thought he couldn't do this Sasuke had tears running down his face. His eyes were pleading for the nightmare to stop Kakashi knew he couldn't do this with those eyes looking at him. He took off his headband and wrapped it around Sasuke's eyes. He knew Sasuke wouldn't like it, but Kakashi couldn't handle his pain and fear filled eyes looking back at him.

Kakashi pulled down his mask and did his best to ignore the watching eyes. Most importantly he did his best to ignore the crying shaking boy underneath him. Kakashi bent down and placed his hand on the side of Sasuke's face to try and calm him down. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was trying to collect himself, but he wasn't doing so well.

Kakashi lend down and gently placed a kiss on top of Sasuke's forehead. He slowly worked his way down trying to figure out how he could possibly calm him down. He kissed his cheeks and his jaw line then finally placed a small light kiss on his lips. Sasuke was doing his best to calm down he knew that it was hard enough for Kakashi he didn't need to make it worse. Slowly Sasuke took a few deep breaths he couldn't break down now he would wait to do that when he was alone.

Sasuke felt Kakashi's lips on his and he forced himself to relax. Kakashi cared about him he would do it slowly and he would make sure there was barely any pain. Sasuke kissed back knowing what Danzou wanted. They never kissed Sasuke though, it was his first kiss and he found himself thinking just how inexperienced he was at kissing.

Slowly Kakashi got Sasuke to open his mouth and gently started to slip his tongue in. Sasuke moved his hands and placed them on Kakashi's shoulders he wasn't sure why, but it made him feel better. Sasuke tried to follow Kakashi as he kissed him. Kakashi slowly slid his hand down Sasuke's chest to the hem of his shirt. He needed to be careful Sasuke had a lot of injuries he didn't want to hurt him anymore then he was. Slowly Kakashi began to remove Sasuke's shirt being careful as he pulled it over his head.

Kakashi couldn't help but look down at all of the injuries that Sasuke had obtained in the last few weeks. He was thin too thin Kakashi never noticed before, but Sasuke truly was underweight. He would need to get him to eat more carbs something that would make him put on weight. Kakashi started to kiss down Sasuke's neck and when he got to his right nipple he began to lick and suck on it. Sasuke didn't make any sounds, but he found himself gripping Kakashi's shoulders tighter.

Sasuke never had this happen before all the other times it was rough and painful. This was different and Sasuke found it hurting him in a different way. He knew he was dirty he was used he knew he would never feel this way again. No one could love someone like him he was worthless and dirty. He knew after this Kakashi would hate him after all, all of this was his fault.

Kakashi stopped his assault on Sasuke's nipples to remove his own shirt. He knew Sasuke couldn't see and he wouldn't know what to do, but he found himself wanting skin contact. Kakashi knew he needed to figure out how to have sex with Sasuke but so it wouldn't hurt his back. He thought of two positions doggy style, but that was something eh couldn't do to Sasuke. He knew that's how they did it to him he didn't want Sasuke thinking he was just like them. He wanted to give Sasuke some sense of control so he went with the only real option.

He would lay on his back and let Sasuke go on top. That way Sasuke could control the pace and the penetration. He would need to prep him though and he knew fro a fact that wasn't something he was use to. The other issue was Kakashi had to find a way to get hard. That usually wasn't an issue except he was with a twelve year old who despite his best efforts was shaking. Kakashi knew that there was only one way for him to get hard and he didn't know if he could do it, but he had no choice.

Kakashi removed his pants then rolled over with Sasuke so he was on top, pain filled Sasuke as his back was touched once again. Kakashi kept kissing Sasuke and trying to get him calm. Sasuke's hands were now pressed against Kakashi's chest. Kakashi wanted to say something anything, but he risked Sasuke breaking down. Kakashi gently pushed on Sasuke's shoulders to get him to go lower. Sasuke took the hint he knew Kakashi wasn't hard.

Sasuke slowly started to work his way down he took it slow. He kissed his chest and got to his V-line. He started to kiss and nibble all along it moving from one side to the other. Kakashi fought back the urge to intertwine his fingers through Sasuke's hair. Sasuke turned his attention to the growing erection. He took a slow long lick all the way up; he then took him in his mouth slowly going down to the base. Kakashi couldn't contain the moan that escaped his mouth as the heat engulfed his member.

Sasuke started sucking taking him deep inside his mouth. Kakashi fisted the sheets trying not to push Sasuke's head down he had always been the one that wasn't in control right now Kakashi could at least give him control. Though he couldn't stop the moaning nor could he stop his mind thinking about how Sasuke shouldn't be this good. Kakashi pushed those thoughts away and focused on the task at hand.

He needed Sasuke to stop he was going to cum and he wasn't about to do that in his mouth. Kakashi pushed Sasuke off from him then he flipped so Sasuke was on the bottom once again. He began kissing Sasuke again trying to ease him into this as he began to remove his shorts. Once Sasuke's shorts were removed Kakashi placed his fingers on Sasuke's lips and spoke for the first time.

'Suck on them, get them really wet."

Sasuke did as he was told though he wasn't sure why he was doing this. None of the other times ever involved doing this. Sasuke sucked his three fingers making sure they were all wet. After a few moments Kakashi removed his fingers and placed one at Sasuke's entrance. Slowly he pushed the digit in making sure not to hurt Sasuke anymore, but he had to stretch him. Sasuke let out a small whimper he wasn't sure what was going on but it stung.

Kakashi kept moving his finger in and out of Sasuke trying to find his sweet spot. After a few moments he inserted a second finger now he could start stretching him. Kakashi could tell that Sasuke was uncomfortable he's never had this done before. The other men just rammed into him not caring about his pain. That's when Kakashi heard it a moan from Sasuke Kakashi had hit his sweet spot.

Kakashi made sure he kept hitting that spot Sasuke was stretched out, but he wanted to show him that this can feel good. Kakashi kept fingering him as he began to kiss all along Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's hands found their way to Kakashi's shoulders once again. He could feel himself getting hard he found that when Kakashi's own erection pressed against his it was like a wave of pleasure. Sasuke completely forgot about the others in the room till one finally spoke.

"He's all hard the whore never got hard for any of us."

"The bitch likes it eh."

"Such a dirty whore."

Kakashi could feel Sasuke's turmoil he could see it on his face. A few tears came down his cheeks and Kakashi knew he was holding back a lot more. He lent down and whispered into Sasuke's ear only loud enough for them to hear.

"It's just you and me here there's no one else in the room. You're going to go on top of me, put one leg on each side of me. Then you're going to put me inside of you. Go as slow as you want."

"I…I don't know how to…"

Kakashi cut him off he already knew what he was going to say. He's never had it that way before he didn't know what to do once he was inside of him.

"Don't worry once I'm inside of you and you're ready I'll show you what to do. Go as slow as you want you're in control. Remember there's no one else here just you and me and you are in control."

Sasuke gave a nod. He didn't know what else to do. Kakashi rolled them over and Sasuke straddled Kakashi like he said. Kakashi reached down to his own erection holding it to make it easier for Sasuke. Sasuke who was still slightly shaking placed Kakashi's erection against his entrance. Slowly he began to push down on it. Kakashi couldn't believe how incredibly tight he still was it felt like stretching him didn't do anything.

A moan escaped Kakashi's mouth as his head was inside of Sasuke. he felt like he could cum right then and there. Sasuke had stopped for a moment trying to get use to Kakashi's size. It took almost five minutes before all ten inches of Kakashi's erection was inside of him.

It was hot so damn hot and Kakashi found himself deeply wanting to start pounding Sasuke. He had to restrain himself he told Sasuke he was in control and he was going to stand by that. It took Kakashi a moment to realize that Sasuke wasn't moving not because it hurt he wasn't moving because he didn't know how. Kakashi placed his hands on Sasuke's hips and started to slowly lift him up then push him back down. Sasuke understood and started doing it himself. Kakashi still kept his hands on Sasuke's hips.

It was slow at first but then he started to loosen up a bit. A moan escaped from Sasuke's mouth as he hit his sweet spot. Kakashi attempted fate and whispered to Sasuke.

"Keep hitting that spot…mmhmm ah there you go."

Sasuke didn't know why, but when he hit that spot it felt good. Sasuke's pace picked up and he made sure he had all of Kakashi deep inside of him. Kakashi was moaning and breathing heavily just like him. Then Kakashi did something that he didn't expect he started stroking his erection. He's never ever been touched he's never cam not ever by his own hand. It felt good so damn good in that very moment he knew later he would regret it. He knew that he would feel dirty and break completely, but right now his body wanted it despite the screams of his mind.

Sasuke felt this heat in the p[it of his stomach. Kakashi's hand was going the same pace as him. Kakashi was close and so was Sasuke. Kakashi was so turned on right now he didn't want to be but he was. Sasuke was moaning and ridding him the sight of himself going in and out of him was so hot. Kakashi couldn't help it anymore he reached up and pulled Sasuke down by the back of his neck and kissed him. He then started to thrust into Sasuke as he stroked his erection.

Kakashi pressed his mouth to Sasuke's ear he was lost in deep pleasure and the words came out before his mind could tell him no.

"I want to be deep inside of you so I can feel you cum. Ah cum for me you're so close."

After a few more deep thrusts Sasuke moaned he was going to cum.

"Say my name as you cum."

One last deep thrust and Sasuke cam.

"Oh Kakashi oh god."

Kakashi let out a moan and thrusted deep and fast loving how tight Sasuke got when he cums. After a few more minutes Kakashi cam hard and deep inside of him. They were tired; they were sweaty and breathing hard. Once Sasuke was able to catch his breath reality sunk in; his mind started to take over instead of his body.

"Well that was interesting wouldn't you say boys?" Danzou asked

"Seems like he truly is a whore after all."

Sasuke found the words ringing true in his mind. After what just happened how could he not. He had sex with Kakashi; his cum was on Kakashi's stomach and Kakashi's cum was in him. He was a whore and Kakashi would surely see that he would hate him. The tears burned his eyes threatening to fall he wouldn't let them though not yet.

Sasuke could feel Kakashi moving him off of him. He couldn't see his face he didn't know what he was thinking or feeling after this. He had to hate him though it's all his fault he wasn't strong enough to protect himself. Kakashi spoke his voice calm but you could hear the underline of anger there.

"You got your show now get out."

Danzou stood there for a moment. He did have the desire to keep playing, but Sasuke couldn't take another beating. So he would leave, but he would leave satisfied Sasuke was going to completely break after this. To Danzou there was no better way to kill someone then by making them die by their own hand. Danzou didn't say anything he just turned and walked out his men following behind.

Once Kakashi heard the door close he turned to Sasuke. poor shaking Sasuke, he still had the headband on probably out of hear of what he'll see. Kakashi knew he needed to say something, but he didn't know what. So he went and grabbed a dirty towel from the laundry to wipe the cum off. Then he turned back to Sasuke and removed his headband. Sasuke didn't look at him and Kakashi found himself standing there not knowing what to say. So he turned away and left after grabbing a shirt.

He sat down on the couch in the living room with his head in his hands. A few moments later he heard the bathroom door close. After that he became lost in his thoughts.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen 

Kakashi sat there in the living room completely lost in his thoughts. He couldn't believe what just happened he couldn't believe how he just acted. At first it had been hard to even begin kissing Sasuke, but it became easier and easier each second. He found himself enjoying the feeling of his skin against Sasuke's.

Kakashi didn't know what took over him, but he wanted Sasuke. He wanted to hear him moan he wanted to watch his face twist in pleasure. He desperately needed to hear his name moaned breathlessly by Sasuke. Kakashi hated it, but he enjoyed being with Sasuke and his body was already craving more.

Kakashi had to contain himself though Sasuke was confused, scared, damage and above all else thirteen years old. Nothing could come from what just happened, nothing good at least. Kakashi had to get a grip on himself he needed to remain level headed regardless of how strongly his body wants to kiss those lips again.

Sasuke stood there in the bathroom pressed against the door. He felt dirty he needed a shower he needed to get Kakashi's warm gently hands off of him. Sasuke went over and turned the shower on as hot as it would go. His body was once again screaming at him from the pain. He didn't notice it during that experience with Kakashi, but now the fear was gone. Now he felt the full force of the pain once again.

Sasuke got into the shower the hot water burning his skin and wounds. He was dirty and now Kakashi would hate him. He didn't even say anything to him afterwards he was too disgusted. He was just a worthless dirty whore Kakashi now hated him. The tears began to fall as the after affects took their place. he couldn't handle the new found pain that he was in. he needed Kakashi and now, because he wasn't strong enough to stop Danzou Kakashi was disgusted and hated him.

Sasuke felt so helpless he couldn't stop Danzou and his men. He couldn't handle anymore physical pain so Kakashi was forced to have sex with him. Sasuke was sure that Kakashi felt disgusted how could he not. He was in full tears now and could no longer stand up. So he sat down inn the tub with the steaming hot water still hitting him. His gashes burned from the water he was positive that it would make them worse.

Kakashi had told him that for a few weeks when he took a shower it had to be almost cold. That the heat will cause his back to start bleeding; Sasuke still sat there for a good twenty minutes he didn't even notice the water turning red. All he could do was sit there and cry; everything hurt so damn much he couldn't take it anymore. That's when Sasuke noticed it the steam from the water gave a shine to it. Kakashi always had protection in every room just in case. Sasuke moved the old shampoo bottles and picked up the kunai.

He held it in his hands; he could end it all right here right now. All the pain all the misery he could stop it all with one deep cut. Kakashi didn't care about him anymore so what was the point? This way he could be free from having to protect Sasuke. he wouldn't have to touch him or be disgusted by him anymore. Sasuke turned the blade over so it was pressing against his left wrist. Sasuke started to push down against his skin feeling the blade against his skin, then going through his skin. Sasuke pushed down on the blade making it go deeper; feeling his warm blood run down off his wrist. Sasuke then began to pull the blade towards him cutting deeper and deeper into him. Once the blade was all the way across his skin Sasuke dropped it into the tub.

His wrist hurt, but he was all too use to the feeling of pain. Kakashi heard a noise coming from the bathroom. That's when he realized that Sasuke had been in the shower for a very long time. Kakashi got up from the couch and made his way over to the bathroom. Kakashi knocked on the door he didn't want to just barge in on him. The only answer Kakashi received was a groan. Kakashi placed his hand on the door knob and was relieved when it turned. Sasuke hadn't locked the door. Kakashi pushed opened the door he looked over to the shower. He saw Sasuke sitting down in the tub the water hitting his back. He could only see the outline with the curtain. Kakashi then noticed all the steam Sasuke had the water on way too hot. The heat was bad for his wounds as well it would make his dizziness and fever worse.

Kakashi called Sasuke's name but received no answer. So he reached for the shower curtain and pulled it back he couldn't believe what he saw. Sasuke was sitting there barely conscious his back was bleeding, but that's not what scared Kakashi. Sasuke's left wrist was slashed open and it was deep. Kakashi reached over and quickly turned the water off.

Kakashi grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Sasuke's wrist putting as much pressure as he could to stop the bleeding. It wouldn't do much good though Sasuke needed stitches. Sasuke became more aware when Kakashi touched his wrist. Sasuke jerked around trying to get Kakashi to leave him alone. Kakashi needed to get Sasuke to calm down he needed to get the bleeding to stop.

"Sasuke please stop just calm down."

"Let me go just leave me alone and let me die. Just let it be over."

Sasuke was now turned towards Kakashi, and Kakashi was now leaning into the tub trying to hold Sasuke still who had tears pouring down his face.

"Sasuke I can't do that, I'm not letting you die I'm not letting you give up. I know it's hard I know you're tired and in unbearable pain, but I won't let you give up."

"Why do you care with me dead you don't have to worry. You won't have to go through that again. You don't have to feel disgusted by having to touch me. You can go back to being happy."

Kakashi was shocked to hear Sasuke say that. That's what Sasuke thought that he was disgusted by him that he hated him. That was far from the truth so damn far from it.

"You don't disgust me Sasuke I don't hate you. You dying wouldn't make me happy it would hurt me. It hurts me seeing you like this, it hurts me hearing you say that about yourself."

Sasuke was getting tired and the room was spinning he was loosing too much blood. Sasuke couldn't resist the urge any longer he placed his head against Kakashi's shoulder.

"Just let me die let the pain go away."

"I won't let you give up Sasuke. You're only thirteen years old you got a lot of years left. You can't give up you don't know how much good could happen in those years."

"So tired I just want to sleep and not wake up to pain anymore. I just want to die…"

Sasuke's voice was soft he was passing out.

"Come on Sasuke stay with me. I know you're tired I know it hurts, but together we can survive this. You're not alone Sasuke I'm always going to be here for you. Come on we need to stop the bleeding."

Sasuke found himself too tired to protest. Kakashi grabbed the shower head and turned on the cold water all the way. He then removed the towel and let the cold water hit Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke groaned as the ice water hit his hot skin. Kakashi knew it would make Sasuke cold, but he needed the cold water to stop the bleeding until he could stitch it up.

Once the bleeding was under better control Kakashi wrapped the towel tightly around it. He then had to stop the bleeding on his back. Sasuke was already shivering from the cold water; he was now sitting with his knees brought to his chest and his head down.

He was exhausted he just wanted to sleep. The cold water to his back stung and made the shivering worse. After almost twenty minutes of straight cold water, Sasuke was frozen even his lips held a hint of blue. Kakashi turned the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped Sasuke up in it.

He helped Sasuke get up and out of the tub. He walked him over to his bedroom so he could get some clothes on. Kakashi then went back into the bathroom tog et the first aid kit which held what he would need for the stitches. Kakashi came back into the bedroom to find Sasuke dressed and sitting on the bed. He was curled up and still shivering. Kakashi sat down in front of Sasuke for the first time he took a real look at him. He was pale from the cold water and blood loss; he had dark black circles around his eyes from no sleep in the last six days. His lips held a small blue tint to them from the cold as well. His eyes were so full of pain and misery Kakashi couldn't help but feel the tightening of his chest.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's wrist and removed the towel. He then injected a numbing agent so the stitches wouldn't hurt. While he was stitching he began to explain himself.

"I'm sorry I should have said something once they left. I was confused and I was afraid that if I said something it would have hurt you more. To be completely honest I was scared, I'm still scared."

"Of what?" Sasuke's voice was soft barely even a whisper.

"I wasn't expecting to feel the way that I did. It has absolutely nothing to do with disgust or hate. I enjoyed it and that's wrong, not on you, but on me it's wrong. You are thirteen years old and as an adult I shouldn't have enjoyed it. I shouldn't have been turned on regardless of what you did, but I was. So that scares me and it's something I have to work through."

"Why, why couldn't you have been like them?"

"Sasuke…"

"Why did you make it feel good? Why couldn't you have just hurt me like them?"

"I could never ever do that to you Sasuke. You're in so much pain, you were crying and shaking. So I figured it was time to let you have a turn of being in control. I wanted to show you that it can feel good that done right it doesn't hurt. I couldn't hurt you like that; I could never hurt you like that."

"Why can't you just let me die?"

"I'm not going to let you give up no matter how much you want to. Sasuke you mean so much to me it wouldn't make me happy if you died. It would hurt me so much, it hurts me so much to see you this way. This is exactly what Danzou wants you to do. He wants you to kill yourself so he doesn't have to pay for this."

"He's not going to pay for this you know that."

"He will we have evidence and it's going to prove they are hurting you. You just need to hold on a little bit longer."

Sasuke's tears had stopped only a few tears were going down his face.

"You don't hate me?"

Kakashi pushed back Sasuke's hair out of his face. He looked Sasuke in his eyes making sure Sasuke was looking at him as he spoke.

"I don't hate you and I never will. None of this is your fault Sasuke don't ever think it is."

Sasuke nodded his head yes a few more tears came down. He was holding back a lot more, but he wouldn't let them fall.

"I'm so tired it all just hurts so much."

Kakashi finished the stitches and put the first aid kit down on the bedside table. He then got up and walked around to the other side of the bed. He pulled back the covers and crawled in beside Sasuke. He pulled Sasuke against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He made sure that he wouldn't hurt Sasuke's back anymore then it already was. Kakashi knew that he would need to go Tsunade to check Sasuke out again. That could wait though what he needed the most was sleep. Kakashi pulled the blanket up around them. Sasuke was still cold from the shower after all.

"Just close your eyes and relax. You need sleep just close your eyes."

Sasuke did as Kakashi said he closed his eyes and just listened to the beating of Kakashi's heart. Sure enough he had fallen asleep in Kakashi's warm arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

The night was warm the stars were bright lighting up the dark forest. It had been over five years since he had been in Konoha. It appeared to be the same, though what beauty the outside possessed he knew the horror that occurred within those walls. He couldn't say for certain, but the nagging feeling deep within his heart told him that something was wrong. He had to wait till it was dark before he could go in without the risk of being caught.

He was able to sneak in easily enough, though he didn't know his destination. The man thought that he would be at the house, but he wasn't there. So he relied on his chakra signature though the house he was brought to he didn't expect. He reached out to feel who was in the house only two people both were asleep.

After some minor lock picking he was in the house. The place hadn't changed all that much since he saw it last. He followed the signatures into a bedroom as he opened the door he didn't expect to find what he found.

Kakashi slowly began to open his eye; he thought he heard the door open. He had expected to find Danzou and his men, maybe even Tsunade. He didn't expect to find him standing there. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke protectively. He didn't know what he was doing here, but he wouldn't let him hurt Sasuke.

"Relax I'm not here to hurt anyone, especially him."

"What are you doing here?"

"Maybe we should talk about this in another room. We don't want to wake him up."

Kakashi slowly moved and placed Sasuke down on the bed. He curled up at the loss of heat, but he was still asleep. Kakashi made his way out into the living room.

"Why are you here?"

"I could feel that something was wrong. I didn't expect him to be here with you though."

"It's been really bad… it's also a long story."

"Then I guess you should talk fast."

"Why do you care?"

"He's my little brother he's the only person I love Kakashi. I'm not going to let anyone hurt him anymore."

"Take a seat then, like I said it's a long story."

They sat down on the couch and Kakashi began to tell Itachi the whole story. Throughout the time Kakashi told the story Itachi just sat there listening. His face was blank and he didn't ask any questions. Kakashi mentioned how Sasuke had told him about growing up, still nothing played on Itachi's face. He did leave out the part that he was forced to have sex with his brother. That was something no one needed to know about. Once Kakashi finished he looked over at Itachi waiting for something from him. Itachi just sat there listening to Kakashi talking about what Danzou had been putting Sasuke through.

"I'm surprised that he told you about growing up. I never thought he would talk about that."

"It was hard for him you could tell that it was something he needed to say though. He needed someone to help carry all the weight."

"It wasn't easy growing up. Your parents are supposed to protect you; they're supposed to raise you. I had to raise and protect him, if I didn't he would have died. I didn't mind it I was able to give him the attention he needed. I was able to make sure he was feed properly."

"He said you were the smart one, because you didn't show that you were scared."

"He's the smart one his IQ is amazing as well as his creative half. I always wanted him to embrace his mind I could always tell that it was his true power, his true gift."

"I knew he had a high IQ, but I didn't know he was creative."

"He use to draw all over his bedroom walls; then he would paint over them with white and start all over again. He writes songs and music, he can play the piano and guitar he taught himself. He's very creative and has an amazing singing voice."

"I never knew that, that's good that you told me it would be a perfect positive escape from this. Instead of hurting himself he can draw or play to be able to deal with all of this."

"Hurting himself?"

"Ya tonight Danzou and his men were here. After they left he took a shower and cut his wrist. I had heard a noise and then I realized that the shower was still going after at least twenty minutes. So I knocked to make sure he was okay he was extremely dizzy the hot water would only make it worse. Once there was no response I walked in and he had slashed his left wrist. He kept begging me to let him die; I was finally able to get him calm enough to stitch the wound."

"When he was five I was away on a mission. I shouldn't have gone on it, but father set it up I didn't get a choice. I knew he was hurting Sasuke when I wasn't there. It's part of the reason why I brought him everywhere. I was away for six weeks when I came back I went to find Sasuke right away. He was in my room reading just like he always was when I came back. Latter on that night I asked him to take his shirt off so I could check his wounds out. On his right wrist he had cuts all over it, there had to have been fifteen of them. I asked him what happened he told me he did it. That it was an accident the first cut, he was practicing throwing a kunai and one cut him. He said that one cut made him feel better that for a moment his heart didn't hurt.

After that he would do it when he couldn't handle it anymore. I told him that there are enough people looking to hurt him that he doesn't need to be doing it to. That's when I started to bring music books back. On his sixth birthday I surprised him with a guitar. Within a week he had already taught himself five songs. He was a natural, I would sneak him out at night and we would sneak into the auditorium. He would play the piano for me some nights we would be there all night long. The next day I was so tired, but it was always worth it seeing that smile on his face. He's so gifted too gifted to be a ninja."

"I never knew that he could do any of that; that truly is amazing. I'll try and see if I can get him back into that. It's going to help him get through all of this I honestly don't know when it will end. You said it was his right wrist how is that possible he's right handed?"

"He was born left handed. It's rare for an Uchiha to be left handed. My father didn't like that one bit said that all Uchiha's were supposed to be the same. So when he found out he broke his left wrist till he was able to do everything with his right. Now when he's alone he will use his left hand to write and do other things over his right."

"That's unbelievable to go through what you both have been through is amazing. You've both survived it Itachi you did something right for him to still be fighting."

"I regret not taking him with me. I shouldn't have left him alone. I went to Danzou and threatened him thinking that he would leave Sasuke alone. I won't make that mistake twice."

"What are you going to do? We collected evidence it's being processed any day now Danzou and his men are going to be arrested for this."

"They won't go to jail Danzou will make sure of that. I'm going to make sure Danzou and his men leave him alone for good."

"You're going to kill him."

"You don't need to know Kakashi all I want is a few moments alone with him. I won't wake him up I just need to see him."

Kakashi knew what Itachi was going to do. Itachi knew that as well, but this way if he didn't tell him then when questioned he didn't have to lie. Kakashi gave a nod it was the least he could do after what Itachi was going to do. Itachi got up and headed off into the bedroom.

Sasuke was still curled up on the bed the covers were half off of him. Itachi pulled the covers up to Sasuke's shoulders then sat down beside him. Itachi couldn't help but feel the pain in his heart as he saw his little brother lying there. He truly did regret not bringing Sasuke with him that night. Itachi honestly did believe that Danzou would have left him alone though. Not only that, he wanted to give Sasuke the chance to have a normal life. He couldn't have that with having to hide and constantly watch his back all the time.

Itachi knew he couldn't be here that long he didn't want to wake Sasuke up. Itachi put his hand in his pocket and took out a letter and placed it down on the bedside table. After that he took off his necklace that held a ring and put it around the letter. Then he just sat there watching Sasuke sleep for a few moments. Finally he bent down and kissed his forehead and whispered I love you.

He then got up and made his way back out into the living room. Kakashi was still sitting down on the couch waiting to see if Itachi would leave through the door or the bedroom window.

"Take care of him."

"I promise."

With that Itachi was gone only three words were spoken into the dark living room.

"Thank you Itachi"

With that said Kakashi got up and put on some coffee he wasn't about to sleep after that. Too many thought were running through his mind. He did know for certain that he needed to get Sasuke back into being creative. He needed a positive escape and from the sounds of it that was what he did growing up. Letting out a sigh Kakashi decided to so something he's never down before; sit down and write a list. At least this way he could figure it out by looking at it. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

It was just past four in the morning when Sasuke began to stir. He was in a great deal of pain still and he couldn't help but feel sad at the loss of body heat from Kakashi. He liked falling asleep in his arms; Sasuke was worried that after what happened things would be different. They weren't though, he still felt safe in Kakashi's arms.

In a weird way he felt safer he now could trust Kakashi fully. He had the chance to truly hurt him not only hurt him but completely break him. He chose other wise though. As awkward as it will be for the next little while at least he'll always have Kakashi's safe touch.

Sasuke rolled over and noticed the letter and necklace on the table. Slowly he pulled himself up into a sitting position. Taking a moment to adjust to the pain as his weight was now on his butt. Sasuke picked up the necklace first. He ran his fingers over the ring he knew who's it was once he saw it. Itachi always wore the ring around his neck. One day when Sasuke was four he was hiding in the woods from his father. He started to walk back to the house when he had found something shine from the sunlight. He went over and picked up the ring. Later that night when Itachi got back from a mission Sasuke had given it to him.

Sasuke had told him how he found it and wanted him to have it. Telling him how he could look at it when he felt like he couldn't go on. That it would remind him how he wasn't alone that he had him. That when all else failed he would get back up and fight for his life, because he had Sasuke to keep living for.

Itachi had taken it and up until now he always wore it around his neck. Sasuke reached over and picked up the letter. It had his name on it and he knew it was from Itachi. It was his hand writing and held his nickname only Itachi used. Taking a deep breath Sasuke opened the letter. One sentence was written across a solid white piece of paper. One sentence that spoke volumes to Sasuke.

That's all it took for Sasuke to know he could do this. That one sentence was all it took for Sasuke to know that he wouldn't have to worry anymore. Sasuke knew that it was over that Itachi was going to make sure of it. That's why he was here to make sure Sasuke still had hope. Sasuke put the letter down on the bedside table again. He then laid back down with the necklace wrapped around his fingers. Slowly he began to fall back asleep.

It was easier to do now knowing that Itachi was taking care of Danzou and his men. He was finally safe finally free from them. Sasuke knew that his big brother wouldn't leave until he was completely certain that no one would come after him again. The one sentence kept running through Sasuke's mind as he found comfort in those few words to fall back asleep.

'_You need this more then me right now.'_


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

It had been three years almost to the day since Itachi came. Sasuke's life had changed drastically. Danzou and his men were found dead the next day; corner ruled it as poison. It's believed that a ninja from another village came in and assassinated them. The reasons were unknown, but for the people that mattered they knew the truth. Itachi had made sure that Sasuke would be safe from them as well as anyone that would suspect Sasuke had anything to do with it. That's why he had chosen to poison them no one would ever believe that the Uchiha Itachi would poison someone.

Kakashi also kept to his word he had kept Sasuke here for almost six months. He wanted to get Sasuke back on track and healthy. He got Sasuke on an eating plan at first Sasuke wasn't that thrilled. However, once he saw that is consisted of healthy food he was fine with it. Kakashi knew that Sasuke didn't eat anything unhealthy he didn't even eat much meat. Sasuke ate a lot of fruits, vegetables, chicken and fish. All Kakashi did was add some carbs in like noodles and bread.

He was able to get Sasuke up to a healthy weight of 110lbs from his original 70lbs. all of his wounds healed up perfectly fine and by the time he left he was at 100% once again. It was hard when he left he was almost fourteen and the Hokage needed to know if he would be living there for his records. That seemed to make Sasuke nervous it felt to official for him.

So he went back home though it didn't take long before Sasuke had moved back in. after living together for so long the loneliness at the loss of the other was just too heavy. Sasuke had moved back in a few months later. Kakashi had come back from a mission to find Sasuke cooking dinner for them. He still had a key; Kakashi saw no reason to take the key back. Kakashi had said hello and went to drop off his gear in his room. He walked by Sasuke's old room to find his stuff back and put away.

Sitting there on the desk were his paints and brushes. Kakashi had surprised him a week after Itachi came with some paint and brushes. Kakashi had made sure to not be there when Sasuke found them in the bed after his shower. He had placed then on his bed with a simple note saying 'Paint your heart out.' He then left for a few hours to give Sasuke some space.

When he had come back he didn't say anything just waited to see what would happen. A little under an hour later Sasuke came out and did something Kakashi never would have expected. He walked up to him and gave him a hug. Without saying a word he gave a small smile and walked back into his room. Kakashi didn't change anything when Sasuke left the walls were still covered in designs. Kakashi loved having Sasuke here and he wanted to make sure that if he came back it would still be his room.

Itachi was right the drawing did help him not to hurt himself again. Sasuke had brought his guitar home almost a month after Itachi was here. His hands were healed up so it didn't hurt to play. Kakashi could still remember how amazing Sasuke sounded. He was a terrific guitar player and his voice was unbelievable. What got Kakashi the most were the lyrics that Sasuke wrote. They were so full of emotion and that's when Kakashi realized it, that Sasuke spoke through his music.

Now here they were Sasuke was sixteen years old now. He was fit and toned, but not too built Sasuke truly never did have any interest in body building. He only made sure he was able to lift his own weight. He still would draw all over the walls in his room. Kakashi would know when Sasuke had a bad mission; he would always find that Sasuke's drawings or music would get darker more intense.

What surprised Kakashi was finding out a year ago that Sasuke had started a band. It consisted of him being lead guitar and vocals, a bassist, a drummer and another guitarist and back up vocals. They were called Phoenix and they ever had gigs at the local bars and clubs. Kakashi had gone to everyone that he was in Konoha for. He actually looked forward to their gigs he loved seeing that side of Sasuke.

They had been playing more gigs in the last few months. Sasuke hadn't been on any missions he had come home one day six months ago with a permission form for an academy. He was still sixteen and he needed an adult signature, Kakashi had found that funny considering Sasuke didn't have any parents. Kakashi signed it after Sasuke explained what the academy was for. It was in the next village over only a twenty minute walk for Sasuke. The academy was a ninja academy for strategy. It focused on war strategy; they would do different scenarios and simulations of war and epic battles. They would study other countries and their cultures and previous war strategies to try and predict what their movements would be. Sasuke had always had a strong interest in that side of the ninja world so Kakashi was happy to sign it.

He was in his third month of it now; got a report card just last week. He had got all A's his teacher was so amazed by him that he requested a one on one meeting with Kakashi. When he went the teacher spoke very highly of Sasuke. He said that Sasuke is the only person he's ever taught or known that has been able to achieve and maintain a 100% survival rate. In all the simulations and scenarios Sasuke has never lost a single man and he was victorious. Kakashi had never felt so proud of Sasuke he was on the right path and following his own dreams.

Kakashi came back from the meeting to find Sasuke standing in the kitchen leaning over the island in the middle of the kitchen. Kakashi could tell he was nervous by the way Sasuke was playing with the necklace around his neck. Since that night he always wore it; one night Sasuke had told him the story behind it.

"You're not in trouble Sasuke." Kakashi said with a hint of a chuckle. Sasuke seemed to relax after that.

"So what did he want?"

"He just wanted to tell me about how well you're doing. He said people in your class like you. He also said how you are the only person he's ever heard of that has ever been able to maintain a 100% survival rate. That's very impressive Sasuke."

"Thanks Kakashi"

Later on that evening they were sitting down on the couch just talking. Kakashi truly did feel like he could just talk to Sasuke forever. They never seem to have those awkward pauses. Kakashi stopped and looked at Sasuke the moonlight gave him this glow to his porcelain skin. He truly was breath taking. Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask he never did in the house. It was like an unspoken agreement between them Kakashi wouldn't wear his mask and Sasuke wouldn't wear his.

Kakashi didn't know what came over him, but that old craving and desire came back.

"Sasuke I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this"

Kakashi said as he pressed his lips against Sasuke's. Sasuke was shocked at first, but then he began to kiss back. He had to admit he wanted to kiss Kakashi so many times, but never had the courage to. The kiss deepened as their tongues tangles with the other. Kakashi put his hand on the back of Sasuke's neck to pull him closer. Sasuke was all for it and found himself straddling Kakashi's lap.

They kissed passionately both had wanted this for the longest time. Sasuke started to remove Kakashi's shirt. Once it was off Sasuke started to kiss all along Kakashi's neck. Kakashi took Sasuke's shirt off he needed to feel his skin on his. They both started to attack the other with kisses and running their hands all over the other's toned torso. Their lips found each others and they kissed deep and long. Sasuke started to rock his hips awarding him a moan from Kakashi as their growing erections touched.

That was Kakashi's breaking point he stood up as he did Sasuke wrapped his legs around his waist. They were still kissing as they went into Kakashi's bedroom. Kakashi put them on the bed with Sasuke underneath him. They began to tear at the others remaining clothes.

Once both were fully naked they began to lick, suck, rub, kiss and bite each other. Their passion and desire were unbelievably strong. Before they knew it Sasuke was on top of Kakashi with Kakashi deep inside of him. Sasuke was rocking his hips and ridding Kakashi until Kakashi couldn't take it anymore and rolled them over so he could go deeper into Sasuke. Kakashi loved hearing the moans coming from Sasuke.

They both cam hard moaning the others name. it had been a while since either of them had this form of contact. Sasuke hadn't even dated since what happened with Danzou for his own reasons that Kakashi understood. As for Kakashi he had been with a few, but none in the last year. Ever since being with Sasuke none of the others felt right. Kakashi looked down and in that moment realized something he never did before. Kakashi gave Sasuke a sweet gentle kiss before whispering.

"I love you."

"I love you to." Sasuke whispered back.

Kakashi knew that being with Sasuke at his age would cause some problems. He was sixteen so it wasn't illegal, some people just wouldn't like it. Though, Kakashi really didn't care, because he honestly did love the raven. Kakashi rolled over and pulled Sasuke into his arms. That's how they stayed till they fell asleep wrapped up in each others warm loving embrace.

The End


End file.
